Our family
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Hermione is pregnant, and Fred is the father. But she's only 15, and hasn't even finished school. The story follows them through Hermione's pregnancy, but when Fred drops a bombshell what will happen to their family?
1. Positive

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters.**

**This chapter has been completely re-edited. Enjoy!**

I paced back and forth in her room, staring down at the small white pregnancy test in my hand. Glancing nervously at the clock, I watched as the second hand slowly made its way around the clock face. My hand was shaking violently, and as the second hand passed the number 6 I looked down. A bright pink mark was sitting boldly in the centre of the small plastic window. I sighed and threw the test onto the floor, slumping down next to it. Then the reality of the situation sunk in, and the feeling of despair washed over me, like a tsunami. I dropped my head into my knees, and rocked back and forth slowly, crying into my knees.

How could this have happened? I'd always been an A* student. Even from before I'd started at Hogwarts. I was on target to complete all of my owls next year, with the highest possible grades. One night, one drunken stupid mistake! One firewhisky, too many. They all said I needed to have more fun. Live a little. Party more often, let my hair down every once in a while. But look where it got me. Pregnant at 15, by a guy I'm not even seriously dating.

'Hermione, time for dinner!' My mother called, her voice carrying up the stairs. All the emotion evident in her voice. She loved me, and was proud of me. But what will she say when she finds out? Will she hate me, will she be disappointed? How can I tell her? Should I tell her? All the questions began to circle in my mind, until my thoughts eventually became a large blur.

I didn't move. I'd completely forgotten my mother had called me. I was busy thinking about how I'd tell...him. What about my dad? How was the baby's father going to react? What about my friends? What about my professors? Should I keep it? Will I be allowed back to school if I'm pregnant? What about my owls?

My head was spinning, as my mother called again. This time more loudly, the impatience clear in her voice. 'Hermione, food's ready!'

Again I didn't hear her. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps on the stairs. It barely registered. Suddenly a loud knock on my door, scared me enough to be pulled out of my thoughts.

I lifted my head up, staring at the door through my red eyes. The door was then flung open, and my mother, Jean, stood in the doorway. She was still wearing her work clothes. Black trousers, ironed to perfection, and a crisp clean white blouse. Her long dark hair was piled onto the top of her head, and she looked rather annoyed at my tardiness for dinner.

But, when she saw me, curled up in a ball, tears still running down my cheeks, she gasper loudly.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Mum asked, her voice hinting at panic. 'Are you hurt?' I didn't even look up.

Mum then looked down at the floor, where the pregnancy test lay abandoned. Her eyes widened greatly and she mumbled. 'Oh my god.'

Suddenly her expression softened greatly, and she knelt down next to me. Her small skinny arms wrapped around my shaking shoulders. I buried my face in her shirt, and a fresh wave of tears was unleashed.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then, my mother asked gently.

'Who's the father, Hermione?'

'Fred Weasley' I sobbed, thinking back to that dreadful night, of which I could barely remember anything.

'Does he know?' Mum questioned.

'No. Not yet.' I whispered, shaking my head.

'So you're going to tell him, then?'

'Maybe, I'm not sure. I mean, I know we're going out, but that doesn't automatically mean that he has got be there for the baby. Does it? Should I even tell him? He could just laugh in my face, and dump me. I don't want to abort my baby. I think it's a horrible thing to do. But, if Fred doesn't want the baby, I can't raise it alone. Adoption is always an option...' I trailed off.

'Hermione, you have to tell him, he has the right to know he is the father after all. He sounds like a good guy from what you've told me, and his parents are lovely. I'm sure he will want to be there for the baby, no matter what.' My mother said softly. 'But just in case, don't rule out an abortion.'

'Mum!' I shouted. 'How could you say that? I would never do that! How could you kill another human being? An unborn child, my unborn child! My flesh and blood! A poor defenceless baby, my poor defenceless baby! It's murder, it's...man slaughter!' I practically shouted. Pointing to my flat stomach, I continued. 'This baby could be anything. A doctor, a lawyer, a professional quidditch player, a professor, a witch, a wizard or even a squib! It deserves a chance in life, to become something, to prove it's worth something.' My voice lowered. 'There are many options, but an abortion isn't one of them.'

'But, what about school? You're studies and Fred's studies? You're OWL's and NEWT's?' My mum asked, clearly not taking on board anything I'd just said.

'We'd find a way. I'm not even sure we'd keep it anyway. There are plenty of people who'd be overjoyed to adopt a child.' I replied, calmly. 'But, if Fred and I decide we want to go through with it, then we'll make it work. We'll find a way.'

'But...' Mum began. But I cut her off.

'I'd like you to leave my room, please. Now, mum.' My expressionless voice spoke.

'I'm just saying dear, it could be an option. You don't want to throw your life away, so soon. Especially, with a boy like Fred Weasley. I think you should probably get some sleep now.' Mum said, rising from her position on the floor.

'One more thing mum.'

'Yes, Hermione?' She asked.

'Why aren't you shocked by my pregnancy?'

'I figured, that you've been so good all of your life, eventually you'd go off the rails in some way.' She explained. 'Obviously it was sooner rather than later.'

Then, she left. The door slamming shut behind her.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Going to be a dad

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead of me. My morning sickness didn't seem to have kicked in, though I wasn't able to eat any breakfast due to the smell of toast causing me to gag. I'd gotten dress in my most expensive dress, straightened my hair out and even wore a little light makeup. I'm not really sure why I did all that, it helped relax me, and prepare me for breaking the news to Fred and also for facing my father.

I wasn't sure how he was going to react. My dad loved me so much, and was extremely supportive. He took a lot of interest in me, and the Magical World, but I don't know how he'd feel about his daughter getting pregnant at 15.

After stalling in my room for a while, I finally reluctantly made my way slowly downstairs.

The kitchen was silent when I walked in. Mum was washing dishes and dad was reading the newspaper at the table. He looked up as I walked in and smiled at me sadly. I smiled apologetically back, but avoided looking my mother. I was still angry with her, and she picked up on this.  
Muttering something a about making sure her curling iron was off, she left the room.

I nervously stepped forward and pulled out a chair opposite my dad.

He placed the newspaper gently on the table and looked into my eyes.

'Hermione, dear.' He began. 'Your mother has told me, everything, including her opinions and views on the subject. And, as disspointed as she is in you, I...am not.' he said.  
'you are such a bright girl, a brilliant student and a great daughter. And i know you'll be the best mother in the world.' Dad smiled weakly. 'i'm not going to sit here and lecture you all day about how you've made a huge mistake, or scream and yell that keeping the baby is ridiculous, because I believe you have to learn from this yourself. You need to be responsible now, you have a child on the way. You need to learn to cope and manage alone, and me shouting or yelling won't make that happen.' He sighed. 'You'll always be my little girl, Hermione. And, as much as your mother might disagree with this, I think your ready.'

With that he rose from his seat, pecked me on the cheek and left for work.

I sat for a few more minutes absorbing heat my father had just said.  
Then my mum suddenly appeared in front of me.  
'I hope your father gave you some perspective young lady.' She said as she returned to the washing up.  
'he did.' I mumbled, grabbing some floe powder from the flowerpots on the windowsill. I threw it into the fireplace before muttering ' bye mum' Followed by 'The Burrow.'

I had barely put one foot out of the fire place before Mrs Weasley had swooped me into a bone crushing hug.

'Hermione!' She cried, releasing me. ''Would you like some breakfast?'

'No thank you Mrs Weasley, I won't be staying long, I just need to speak to Fred.' I said honestly. I still didn't think I could stomach it, also I was too nervous thinking of what I had to tell Fred.

'I take it your here to see Ron?' She asked me.  
'No, not this morning.' I replied.  
'Ginny?' She asked, bustling around the small clutered kitchen.  
'Fred, actually.' I answered.  
Her face showed a mixture of confusion and suspicion. But she left the matter alone. Clearly Fred hadn't told her we were dating.

'Of course dear.' Mrs Weasley smiled. 'FRED!' she bellowed up the stairs. Before returning to the kitchen. 'Let me know it you change your mind though.' she added, as loud footsteps sounded above the kitchen.

Fred then appeared, in blue striped pajamas, looking tired.

'Hermione's here to see you' Mrs Weasley said pointing to me.

'Hey Hermione' Fred smiled. 'what brings you over to the nut house so early?'

Mrs Weasley glared at him, and brandished a spatula.

'I was just wondering if I could speak to you.' I explained.

'Of course, let's go for a walk.' Fred smiled.

He pulled on a pair of slippers from inside the back door, and held it open for me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, through several green fields. It was beautiful in the morning sun, the dew still resting softly on the wild flowers and the weak sunlight warming our backs.

We finally stopped on the edge of a cliff. Where we sat side by side and dangled our feet over the ledge.

'You look beautiful, Hermione.' Fred said smiling sincerely at me.  
I tried to smile back, but the butterflies in my stomach prevented me.

Fred noticing my response decided to cut to the chase.

'So what's up?' Fred asked.

I sighed deeply, before turning and looking him in the eyes.

'Well, do you remember, that drunken night we spent together, in the room of requirement?' I asked.

'Of course' Fred winked.

'Well...now...I'm... pregnant' I admitted in a whisper.

Fred stood up suddenly and paced back and forth on the cliff.

'I know this must be a shock for you and I'm sorry, if you want nothing to do with it then I understand completely, but whatever you decide, I just thought I'd tell you I'm keeping the baby'. I rambled on, trying to fill some of the silence.

Fred stepped closer to me, tears shining in his eyes. 'I'm going to be a father?' he asked, staring deeply into my eyes.

Hermione nodded. Fred pulled her into a hug before lifting her into the air and spinning her around shouting.

'I'm going to be a dad!' he shouted gleefully.

'So you are going to help?' I asked, just to be sure.

'Of course!'Fred beamed. 'I mean we're already dating, so we will be a family' he smiled before adding quickly. 'If that's what you want.'

I leant in a kissed him softly.

'Yes, that is exactly what i sant.' i smiled.

'The Weasley's' Fred grinned, before pulling me in for another kiss.


	3. Poor uncle Percy

A week later, Harry, Hermione and the whole Weasley family were sitting around the kitchen table, at the burrow. It was a little squished to say the least. But no one really minded, as it was rare they were all together and, Mrs Weasley's food was so delicious.

When everyone had finished gorging themselves, Fred nodded to Hermione and they both stood up and moved over to stand near the sink. Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and Fred drummed the worktop absentmindedly.

Seven pairs of eyes followed their movements, wondering what Fred and Hermione were doing.

'Umm...we have some news.' Fred announced, rather nervously.

'Are you and Hermione engaged?' Ginny asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her chair.

'No' Fred answered, as Hermione held her hand out in front of her, proving there was no ring. Ginny's face fell, and George sniggered. This caused Ginny to try and kick him under the table. The table shook due to the fact that Ginny had kicked the table leg, instead. This caused Harry's glass of Pumpkin juice to spill onto one of Percy's sheets of paper.

'Ginny!' Percy fumed, pulling out his wand and using a spell to dry it out. 'Watch what you're doing!'

'It's George's fault!' Ginny yelled back.

Soon the three siblings were screaming at each other.

'ENOUGH.' Mr Weasley's voice boomed, George and Percy were silenced at once. But, Ginny continued to mumble under her breath. But with one glare from Mrs Weasley, she was quiet once more.

'So, what's the big news?' Mr Weasley asked, rather impatiently. 'Please don't tell me you've managed to convince Hermione, to drop out of school, and start up that ridiculous joke shop you're always on about.'

'Have you?' George asked hopefully, rising slightly from his chair.

Hermione and Fred chuckled lightly, 'No, of course not. I don't think anyone could convince Hermione to drop out of school.' Fred smiled.

George's face fell much like Ginny's had moments before. 

Fred then decided they'd let them guess for long enough. He looked across at Hermione and she nodded. 

'Ok...well...' He began, reaching for Hermione's hand. She laced her fingers through his, and he squeezed her hand, reassuringly. 

Ron's face grew red with anger, and his fist clenched tightly on top of the table.

Ginny's face was painted with anticipation, and Percy was far too busy typing something into his calculator to notice anything going on.

'Hermione's...pregnant' Fred grinned.

Hermione blushed, bright red, and looked down at the freshly mopped floor.

The whole table went silent, and everyone's eyes were focused on Hermione's stomach although she was nowhere near ready to show yet. It would be a good few months until any sort of bump would appear.

'Congratulations, Hermione!' Ginny shouted, breaking the silence. She then jumped up and rushed forward to hug, Hermione. 'Oh, and you too Fred.' She added, moving over to hug her brother.

'Thanks.' Hermione smiled sincerely.

'Yeah, thanks Gin.' Fred grinned, releasing his sister.

'Congratulations Hermione.' Harry grinned too, getting up and hugging her and then shaking Fred's hand.

'Oh my God! I'm going to be a grandmother!' Mrs Weasley squealed rising and pulling both Hermione and Fred into a hug.

Only Percy, Ron and Mr Weasley remained seated.

Ron had gone white by now, probably feeling sick to his stomach by the latest announcement.

'I'm so sorry Percy' George said gravely turning towards him.

'Why?' Percy asked looking confused.

'Well obviously, you're going to be the least favourite uncle.' George explained shaking his head sadly.

Everyone started laughing, except Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy and Ron.

Mr Weasley then rose from his chair, finally coming to terms with the idea. He hugged both Hermione and Fred and congratulated them both.

'You'll make great parents' He assured Fred and Hermione,

'And we'll help out anytime you want us too.' Mrs Weasley smiled.

'Thanks Mr and Mrs Weasley' Hermione smiled. 'I'd better go now, I have some last minute packing to do for tomorrow'.  
'Of course, dear.' She nodded 'Oh, how exciting, I think I'll go and call Bill and Charlie.'

But she hadn't gotten out of the door, before Ron who hadn't spoken since the announcement, suddenly stood up and started shouting.

'How could you do this Hermione?' He yelled. You did it behind me back too!'

He lunged for Fred but George pulled him back. 'How could you?' I thought we had something special! Doesn't four of years of spending everyday together mean anything into you? How could you do this Hermione? With my own brother!' Ron hissed. 'You knew when you started dating him how much it hurt me, but you still went and did this! Then you go and rub it in my face, in my own home!'

'It's not Fred or Hermione's fault that you didn't ask her out earlier!' Fred, said defending Hermione.  
He felt her grip on his hand tighten, and he pulled her closer to him. 

Seeing this, Ron, lunged for Fred, but George grabbed him tightly and pushed him away.

Ron stumbled backwards before hissing 'Some brother you are' and stomping out of the room.

'Congratulations again.' Harry smiled weakly. 'I'll see you tomorrow, on the train.' Then he left the kitchen, presumably to find Ron and calm him down.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the room.

'I'm so sorry...' Mrs Weasley began, but Hermione cut her off.

'Its fine, I might have guessed he'd react, like that.' She sighed shaking her head in dismay.

'I think I best go, now.' Hermione said. 'Thanks for a lovely meal Mrs Weasley.'

'It was no problem, Hermione. After all, you're family now.' Mrs Weasley grinned.

'Well, goodnight.' Hermione nodded, stepping into the fireplace and mumbling her address.

'I'm going to go and check if she's okay.' Fred told his parents. 'She's probably a little shaken up.'

George smiled sympathetically, and Mr Weasley nodded, as Fred grabbed some floo powder from the mantelpiece and disappeared in a flash of bright green flames.


	4. Packing

Hermione was packing her spell books into her case, while Fred sat on her bed.

'Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'What's going to happen when we go back to school?' Fred asked.

I've been thinking about that too. I want to keep it a secret, for now at least. We'll have to tell Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. But the robes are so baggy I don't think the bump will be noticeable for a while. I'm only a few weeks gone after all.' Hermione replied turning to face him.

'I understand' Fred smiled.

'Madam Pomfrey said she'd be our midwife, I owled her yesterday and asked, she said she'd be delighted.' Hermione informed Fred while she threw a few books into the case.' I have my first scan next Tuesday, do you want to come? I understand if you don't, with homework and quidditch practise and everything...'Hermione trailed off, as she grabbed a t-shirt and began folding it.

'Hermione, I'm going to come to all your scans, it's OUR baby and I'm going to be there for it.' Fred assured her. He got up off the bed and walked towards her. 'Your more important that quidditch Hermione'. Fred smiled, taking the t-shirt off her and throwing it into the case.

'I love you, and will stick by you through this' Fred whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a hug.

'Thanks Fred' Hermione sniffed through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

'I'd better go, I'll meet you on the platform. Night Beautiful.' Fred grinned, brushing the tears away. He kissed her and then stepped into the fire.

'Night Fred.' Hermione whispered to the empty fireplace.


	5. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

After saying a heartfelt goodbye to my father, and receiving a rather cold hug from my mother, they left for work in their little red car. I waved until they'd gone around the corner, smiling sadly. I knew i'd never get back what I'd had with my mother, now. She'd lost faith in me. She thought i'd gone off the rails and ruined my life. It hurt a lot, I cried myself to sleep the evening i'd taken the pregnancy test. Knowing she'd never hug me, kiss my cheek, or praise me again. Not, for a while anyway. Maybe she'd come around, if I married Fred, got a good job, and a home of my home. I desperately hoped so.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud hoot from behind me. A small blonde first year was struggling to push along a luggage trolley, his tawny barn owl perched on top. His mother was trotting along behind him, begging him to slow down, and wait for his father to arrive.

I nodded to the woman, before pushing my cart forcefully into the wall between platform nine and ten.

I stumbled out the other side, and tried to weave my way through the many students and parents on the platform. I craned my neck looking for either the Weasleys or Harry, and almost immediately spotted a sea of bright red hair. You could have seen it from a mile away.

I made my way over, dodging excited first years. As soon as Mrs Wealsey had seen me, she bustled over to me and engulfed me in a warm hug. I hugged her back tightly, feeling tears stinging my eyes. Why couldn't my mother have been as understanding as Mrs Wealsey?

She pulled away, and looked me up and down. Deciding I was to visit her for the Christmas holidays, and that I also needed a little fattening up. Fred was trying to stop his mother's ramblings but was failing miserably, whilst George and Ginny sniggered at his attempts. Percy had disappeared a few minutes before, presumably to see his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. But, in his absence Harry had arrived, with Ron in tow.

Ron's face had remained expressionless as he looked at me, and I tried to smile at him, but he turned away.

'Have you got everything?' Mrs Weasley asked everyone.

There was a chorus of 'yes' , just as the bell rung signalling five minutes until the train left.

Mrs Weasley hurried to give us all one last hug and kiss, and in Fred and Georges case, a severe warning.

When she was done, she left to speak to Neville's grandmother, and we all parted ways.

'Hermione do you want me to take your suitcase onto the train?' Fred offered, geustering to my trunk.

'Yes please, Fred.' I grinened. 'That would be great.'

He smiled at me, as I lifted Crookshanks' basket off the trolley. He'd been asleep until then, but the sound of the bell had awoken him. I bundled him into my arms, and Fred lifted the case off the trolley, and made his way towards the train. I shoved the trolley back, and followed the path he had taken.

As I climbed on board, a few more late arrivals clambered on behind me, and suddenly the train doors all shut. The whistle blew, and the train began moving slowly. I walked along the narrow corridor between the compartments, looking out for Fred, Harry or Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were sitting with Ron, Neville and Luna in a compartment near the front of the train.

I slid the door open and slipped in. Everyone turned their heads to look up at me. Harry and Ginny smiled welcomingly, and Neville and Luna greeted me warmly, but Ron merely scowled and muttered something inaudible under his breath. He then turned to look out of the window.

Ginny gave me a sympathetic smile, and Harry just rolled his eyes. I could tell they were both annoyed with him too. I felt bad for Neville and Luna, they had to sit in this atmosphere. I considered leaving, but that would jsut look even more suspicious. Fred had told his family to keep it a secret, and I'd told Harry, so no-one else needed to know, for a while at least. If I left Neville and Luna would wonder why.

So instead, I slid into the seat next to Harry, and started a conversation with Ginny.

Neville and Harry were deep in conversation about Qudditch. Whilst Luna was sitting on the compartment floor reading the Quibbler upside down. Ron, just continued to galre out of the window.

It was about half an hour into the journey when Fred walked into the compartment.

'Hey Hermione.' He greeted as he stepped through the door.

'Hey Fred.' I smiled, standing up to hug him. When we broke apart he sat in my now vacant seat and pulled me onto his lap. I leant back against his chest and closed my eyes.

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I looked around, filed and trees were passing the window in a blur of green.

Neville was sitting on the floor reading, and Luna was sitting in his seat, playing with his hair absentmindedly, while gazing out of the window. Harry and Ginny were playing exploding snap, and Ron was watching sulkily, from his seat. I looked up to see Fred smiling down at me. He leant over and kissed me softly, giving me butterflies.

Ron jumped up suddenly, and ran out of the compartment. Neville looked up from his book in confusion. Ginny just rolled her eyes and went back to her game. Harry got up, to go after him but Ginny pulled him back down.

'I'll go.' She said. 'I promised I'd meet Dean anyway. So, I'll go speak to Ron, then go see Dean later.'

Harry nodded in thanks, and we all said goodbye to Ginny.

'I wonder what Ron's problem was.' Neville thought out loud.

I could tell it was going to be a very long nine months.


	6. Scan

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, nervously. I'd been waiting for ten minutes, impatiently I might add. I was worried someone might see my standing outside the hospital wing, and put two and two together. Every now and then footsteps echoed further along the corridor, but nobody appeared. It seemed no-one had injuries this early on in the term. It made sense really, as Quidditch practices hadn't started yet.

My thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps, nearby. I glanced over to the stairs nervously, but was relieved when Fred's messy mop of hair appeared. He sprinted along the corridor, red in the face, but grinning anyway. It seemed he was never in a bad mood.

'I'm so sorry I'm late, Hermione.' Fred apologized, between pants. 'But I got detention.'

'It's fine, don't worry.' I reassured him. 'You're only a few minutes late. I haven't been waiting long anyway.' I lied, trying to smile. But the butterflies in my stomach were overwhelming me, and I looked to the ground.

'Ok, cool then let's go in.' Fred smiled, reaching for my hand. I laced my fingers through his, and waited as he knocked the door, before following him through the door leading into the hospital wing.  
He didn't seem to sense my nerves, he seemed pretty excited, and didn't seem to notice the face I pulled as the stench of disinfectant hit us. It was churning my stomach violently, it had never happened before then, but they say pregnancy makes your body act differently.

The room was totally empty. But, Madam Pomfrey was busy writing at her desk. Papers covered most of it, all in neat high piles, with a few quills sticking out from between various pieces of paper. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose, and her grey hair was falling from its place on top of her head. Her face looked more aged and tired since last term, but then again, the war had taken its toll on everyone.

Fred cleared his throat loudly, and the nurse looked up.

'Ah Hermione, it's wonderful to see you.' She called out. 'I'll be with you in just a minute. Please, make yourself comfortable, on one of the beds!'

She then disappeared into a large cupboard behind her desk.

Meanwhile, I made my way over to the closest bed and climbed onto it. As I lay down, I smoothed out my robes, being careful not to crease them. Fred smiled at me, as he sat down beside the bed on a green plastic chair.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly reappeared, holding a rolled up white sheet of what looked like silk, and also a small vial of deep purple potion.

'Thank you so much for doing this.' I smiled at her.

'No trouble at all, but I was a little surprised, when I saw got your owl.' she mused. But don't panic, I've been a midwife, to plenty of girls.' She assured me.

'Really?' I asked, surprised.

'Oh yes.' She replied. 'Only two days ago, I had to carry out an abortion for one girl.'

'Really?' I asked, shocked. I could never abort my baby, but I wouldn't put it past some of the other girls at Hogwarts.

'Yes, although I don't approve of it. But, I have to carry out any procedures if they have been approved by the head of house.' She explained. 'Providing they are legal, of course.'

I nodded, deep in thought over who it could be. Probably one of the older girls.

'So, shall we get on with it?' Madam Pomfrey asked, with a slight tone of force.

I could tell she was trying hard to be kind, but she wasn't used to it. Usually she was strict with the students, as they'd try to protest about taking potions or complain about staying in bed and missing Quidditch matches.

So I tried my best to make it easy for her, by nodding quickly, and confidently saying 'Yes.'

Madam Pomfrey handed me the vial of murky purple potion. I hadn't noticed before, but my hands were shaking uncontrollably. So, when she handed me the potion but I couldn't get it too my lips due to the bottle shaking do much. Instead, Fred took it out of my hands and held it too my lips, rolling his eyes playfully.

'Drama queen.' he muttered.

I smiled, relaxing slightly.

I cautiously sipped a bit of it, but it wasn't too bad, so I downed the rest of the bottle. It tasted like mints, with a hint of lemon.

After a few seconds I felt my stomach get cold, and I clutched at it in shock. Fred gently moved my hands away, and Madam Pomfrey ordered me too lift up my shirt. I did as I was told, and then I felt Madam Pomfrey's wand on my stomach, she moved it around a lot and then stopped suddenly.

Then with a flick of her wrist she unrolled the silk, it suspended itself in midair and slowly little black lines began to spread across the paper, forming some sort of picture. When they stopped moving, I slid up the bed a little and stared at the screen.

There on the screen there was a sonogram of a baby, my baby, our baby.

I felt tears begin to build up in my eyes and glanced up at Fred who was smiling proudly.

He looked down at me, and grinned. I gave a watery smile in return, and turned back to the sonogram.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly spoke.

'Everything is fine, your baby is healthy. You won't need another scan for another 2 months, that's when we'll know the gender' she explained, as the picture disappeared.

I nodded absentmindedly, and pulled my top down, wishing I could see the baby again. But instead, I rose to my feet, and thanked Madam Pomfrey.

She handed me a photo of the scan, and then hustled us out. Slowly we made our way back to the dormitories, both grinning like Cheshire cats, and both deep in thought, on what gender it would be.


	7. It's a

**Hello reviewers! Oooooh dramatic chapter, I won't say anything else. Enjoy!**

I jogged up the spiral staircase. My bag was swinging wildly at my side and I was panting. I knew I shouldn't really be running, whilst pregnant, but I was late. I'd stayed behind in History of Magic to ask Professor Binns about the homework assignment. It was starting to get more difficult now, to manage my school work. I was up early, every morning with morning sickness, and I had to leave most lessons at least once to use the restroom. Most of the teachers were understanding, but Professor Snape, made no exceptions for me.

The teacher's reactions were all different. Hagrid, was more shocked than anything, but in the end he was happy for me. Professor McGonagall, was a little bit disappointed in me, but she wished me well. Professor Dumbledore, was very pleased, and even called me into his office to congratulate me. He believed pregnancy was beautiful, at any age. Of course, Professor Snape, reacted how I thought he would. Sniggering at me, not letting me use the bathroom, and singling me out in class, more than usual. He also kept taking house points away from Gryffindor. It was like he was saying in his mind 'You are pregnant, 10 points from Gryffindor!'

But back to the story, today was my second scan. Today Fred and I would find out the gender of our unborn baby, if we wanted to that was. We'd decided we both wanted to know the baby's gender, so we can buy the right coloured clothes, furniture, and such. I didn't mind if it was a boy or a girl, as long as they were healthy I couldn't ask for more. I think Fred secretly wanted a little girl, so he could spoil her rotten, and dote on her. But, if it was a boy, I'm sure he'd grow into a mini Fred, or George. Of course, the baby will come to Hogwarts, unless it wins a scholarship anywhere else. We'd also decided to send our child away to boarding school, when their nine. So, they'd be prepared for Hogwarts, and they'd also have a further muggle education.

Suddenly, Fred's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Hermione!' He shouted, smiling at me.

I quickly made my way along the corridor, and stopped next to the familiar white door. Fred was casually leaning on the wall, and his grin widened as I approached. He reached out to hold my hand, and then waited for me to get my breath back, before then opening the door and ushering me in.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, writing a report, as usual. Her face was inches away from the paper and her glasses were balancing on the end of her nose. She looked up as we approached and grinned widely.

'Hello Hermione, Hello Fred. How are you both?' Madam Pomfrey asked as she shoved the paper into the desk draw.

'Fine, thank you.' I answered.

Truthfully, neither of us we're fine, far from it. We were both scared and worried, but more than anything, excited. In just a few minutes we would know if we were having a boy or a girl.

'Go and lie on one of the beds.' Madam Pomfrey called, disappearing into her office.

I flopped down onto the soft mattress, of the closest bed, and made myself comfortable.

I lay on my back, and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. Fred, sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes, and smiled weakly up at him. I couldn't believe that in just a few minutes we'd know if the baby was a boy, or a girl. It would change our lives dramatically whichever way, it would shape our futures. I couldn't wait.

But luckily, we didn't have to wait long, as Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office a few minutes later.

She pulled out the white silk sheet again, and gave me the same potion. I quickly drank it, I was eager to see the baby again. It fascinated me greatly that another human was growing inside me.

Slowly the black lines started to appear on the screen and then they began to move around. Madam Pomfrey pulled out a clipboard and started to make notes. Then, grinning she wrote a short word on the paper. My heart began to beat faster as I realised that she'd probably just written the gender of our baby.

'Do you want to know, the sex of the baby?' Madam Pomfrey, asked, her smile not giving anything away.

Fred squeezed my hand and I looked up to see his grinning face. He knew it too, this was it.

'Yes.' He nodded.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to sense our anxiety, and decided to put us out of our misery.

'It's a girl.'

Fred whooped in joy, and I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it, our own little baby girl. I'd always dreamt of having a daughter. But, when I was older, and married. But, as I looked up at Fred, I knew, this was what I wanted.

For the last four years, life had been so dramatic, first the whole Professor Quirrel thing in first year, then I was petrified for a lot of my second year, then I had the manic year with the time-turner, so I was doing double lessons, but using a normal sleep schedule. Then, finally you had last year, when Ron broke my heart, and I finally got over him, not to mention, helping Harry through the Triwizard Tournament and also Viktor.

I thought maybe this year, things would finally calm down, but clearly not. But, I thought that maybe my 5th year would be a bit calmer. That maybe I could focus a little more on my studies, than keeping myself alive. Everyone knew, that a war was fast approaching, it was only a matter a time. It was defiantly not the time for me to have a baby, but I didn't matter. We would make it through, Fred and I, then when the war ends, we'll be a family.

I couldn't wait.

**What do you think? Review with ideas for the baby's name!**


	8. Isn't it wonderful Won Won?

'Hey babe.' Fred ginned, as he sat down next to me.

It was the day after the scan and I was catching up on my homework. I had my feet on the coffee table and my transfiguration book was lying open on my lap. I was sitting in the corner of the crowded common room. Due to the pouring rain, it was of students. Meaning, it was noisy, cramped and stuffy. I was sitting in large armchair near the portrait hole, staying out of everyones way. I didn't want to be bothered, and forutantly everyone seemed to be respecting my privacy. I didn't know how much studying I'd get done with the baby. I knew I'd need some time off school after the birth, but hopefully, I'd be back in school quickly and in time for exam preparation. The baby was due in the spring, sometime mid April, and the exams would be in June. Hopefully I'd be fine.

Suddenly the portrait hole beside me swung open, and Fred clambered through. He grinned as he spotted me, and I stood up to hug him tightly.

He sat down in my chair, pulling me down onto his lap. The common room was so crowded there were no spare seats, so I had no other choice than to sit on Fred's lap. Not that I was complaining of course.

Harry and Ron were sitting at a nearby table, both sitting on two of the squishy arm chairs.

I'd watched Ron's expression change as Fred entered the room. He gritted his teeth and turned a deep shade of red. Harry had obliviously continued to talk to Ron, but it was obvious Ron wasn't listening. He was too busy staring menacingly out the window.

He must have really hated Fred. I felt so bad, for tearing the family apart. But I couldn't help falling in love with the wrong brother. Could I?

'What are you looking at, Hermione?' Fred asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

'Nothing, I thought I saw something outside the window' I lied.

'Oh, okay.' Fred smiled, clearly believing me.

Making sure to keep my voice hushed.

'I think we should start discussing baby names' I said, changing the subject casually.

'Okay, cool' Fred replied smiling.

'How about Electra?' I asked. 'I think it's pretty.'

'I don't, it makes me think of sand...' Fred trailed off.

'Sand?' I asked raising my eyebrows.

'Well, it all happened when we were creating Canary Creams...' Fred started to explain.

'Okay, there's no need to explain I don't think I want to know.' I cut him off.

'What about Mia?' Fred asked, looking proud he'd thought of a name himself.

'It's pretty, but I don't think it's the 'perfect' name.' I explained kindly. 'What about Marilyn?'

Fred opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

'Discussing baby names are you?' Ron hissed.

He was standing behind me. I guessed he must have gotten up whilst we were talking. I saw Harry standing a few feet away, watching Ron closely, ready to grab him, if he tried to attack Fred, again.

'Yes, we were.' I told him haughtily.

'Actually, Hermione had a scan yesterday, and we're having a girl.' Fred told his brother.

Ron scowled, and then turned to face the rest of the common room.

'Hey guys! I want to make an announcement.' Ron shouted loudly trying to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to face Ron, looking curious. The common room was immediately silent. We may be the house of the brave, but everyone in the house loved gossip, news and rumours.

I watched open mouthed, as he paused.

'I just thought I'd tell you all, that Hermione is pregnant!' Ron announced, plastering a fake smile on his face.

The whole common room turned to face me. Everyone was wearing a different expression. Surprised, shocked, happy, confused, and in Neville's case scared. I smiled weakly and nodded, confirming what everyone was thinking.

There was an awkward silence, which was broken by someone shouting.

'Who's the father?'

'I am' Fred announced proudly, standing up.

Suddenly all the girls in the common room rushed forward and started asking me questions about the baby's gender, and giving me idea's for a name. Whilst most of the boys just nodded in congratulations before going back to whatever they were doing.

Eventually the girls began to drift away one by one.

But Ron still stood rooted to the spot, glaring at Fred. He clearly had not expected his plan to backfire.

Suddenly he was abushed by Lavender. She grinned widely at him, before trying to start a conversation.

'Isn't it wonderful Won Won?' Lavender squealed in her squeaky voice. Wrapping her arms around his waist. Clearly they'd gotten back together.

I watched as Ron shoved off his girlfriends hands, and stomped through the portrait hole.

Lavender stood there, clearly upset. Tears began to build in her eyes, and she started shaking as she sobbed. Seamus rose from a nearby sofa, and tried to comfort her.

'It's okay, Lav.' He said softly. 'You deserve better anyway.'

It had always been obvious Seamus had a soft spot for Lavender. So, when she hugged him tightly, burying her head in his shirt, he blushed a deep crimson, and stroked her hair comfortingly.

Sure, Lavender was a little air headed on times. But, she was still a human being, and still had feelings. Ron had had no right treating her that way. Everyone secretly whispered behind her back that she wasn't worthy to be in Gryffindor. But, the sorting hat is never wrong.

Fred sat down behind me, and I plopped down onto his lap again, feeling his hands immediately snake around my waist.

I sighed loudly, and rested my head lightly on Fred's chest. He stroked my hair gently with his finger tips, gently untangling any knots in my messy curls. I loved it when he ran his fingers through my hair, I don't know why. It just made me feel relaxed.

'So, a baby girl.' Fred whispered.

'Yeah.' I smiled, on Fred's chest, with my eyes closed. 'A baby girl.'


	9. Granny B's

**Thank you reviewers, your support and kind praise means a lot. It encourages me to write. I have now got 28 reviews, and would love to have 30 by Christmas. So please make my day and review!**

**HarryPotterFanFreak123– Thank you for being my first reviewer. Your support means a lot. Thanks a bunch!**

**JinxxMonday – You were my 25****th**** reviewer! That was a big milestone for me. Thank you so much.**

I grabbed a handful of green powder out of the nearby flower pot and then stepped into the fire. I felt my feet hit the concrete and I stumbled a little. After quickly composing myself, I patiently waited for Fred. He appeared a few seconds later, coughing on the powder he'd swallowed. When his throat was clear I grabbed his hand and marched him out of the abandoned shop and into the snow covered street.

We both pulled our cloaks over our heads and quickly hurried along the street. Trying to keep warm and also keep our identities a secret. We'd had special permission from Dumbledore. We had flooed from his fireplace to an abandoned shop in the south of England. It was a short ten minute walk to the nearby city, and to the massive baby shop we'd travelled so far to visit.

As we turned a corner the shop came into view. It was painted cream and the shops name hung just above the doorway. It said 'Granny B's' in big gold lettering. We scurried along the pavement and into the store, grateful to be out of the snow.

I told Fred to get a trolley and started walking along the first aisle. I hated missing studying time. Even if this was important and necessary that didn't mean it would have to take all day. Fred returned shortly and I began shoving stuff into the trolley. I wasn't planning a second trip and I was determined to get everything in the cart. I managed to get everything in except the pram, cot and carry cradle. So I pushed the trolley while Fred stumbled along with the bigger items. We past a lot of couples, all of them were older than us and the women looked about 7-8 months pregnant. I wasn't even half way yet, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared does it?

We managed to drag everything to the till. We rammed everything onto the small conveyer belt and the cashier scanned everything quickly and efficiently. Soon all the new stuff was in three large bags, Fred carried the pram, cot and one bag while I carried the carry cradle and other two bags.

Soon we were back in the abandoned house and were stepping into the fireplace. I was grateful when I was back in the common room, revising in front of the warm fire.

**I'm still also looking for the 'perfect' baby name, so give me your ideas and opinions! Thanks x**


	10. Malfoy, need I say more?

I was nearing three months now, and the baby bump was starting too show. Not that it mattered everyone knew I was pregnant, so there was no point trying to hide it. I just shoved on my normal clothes everyday and carried on my everyday life as normal.

I trudged down the stairs one morning, the weight of my books weighing me down. I reached the bottom and saw Fred waiting for me.

'Good morning.' He greeted me, smiling and leaning in to kiss my cheek.

'Morning.' I replied half-heartedly , I'd been busy with homework last night and had been in the common room till the early hours of this morning. Which meant I hadn't had much sleep. Fred seemed to understand my problem and didn't say anything else. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the common room and down to the great hall for breakfast.

Just as we walked into the entrance hall, Professor McGonagall called Fred's name and beckoned him over. He said goodbye and gave me a quick kiss before jogging off after Professor McGonagall.

I entered the hall and walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables to where Harry was sitting along with Ginny, Neville and Ron. I knew the whole Slytherin table was watching me, and laughing at me. Most people were happy for me and had let it go, but the Slytherin's were still being their usual selves. Pansy Parkinson loved calling me a 'slut' whenever she could and Draco was taking great pleasure in making fun of me in the corridors in front of all his so called 'friends.'

I plopped down in my seat next to Ginny and Harry immediately said good morning. I mumbled it back and then hid myself behind The Daily Prophet. Ron was still giving me the silent treatment, which meant that he was stabbing his bacon viciously.

Fred wandered into the hall about ten minutes later and sat down between George and Lee.

I got up and left soon after this, I hadn't eaten much due to my morning sickness. I got to the top of the first staircase and heard someone drawl my name.

'Well if it isn't Slag of Gryffindor.' Malfoy smirked. He was leaning against a nearby pillar looking smug.

'Leave me alone Malfoy.' I told him, before continuing walking.

Malfoy stood in front of me, blocking my path. 'What's the matter Granger, tired after a long night of sleeping around?'

'Move Malfoy' I hissed trying to push past him.

'No.' He replied giving me his signature smirk. He pushed me and I stumbled backwards. I dropped my bag and fell over it landing heavily on my right arm.

I heard loud footsteps and then a loud thump followed by a muffled gasp of pain.

I turned around to see Malfoy holding his head and Fred with a raised fist.

'If you ever touch my girlfriend again, I will personally make sure you can never have any kids' Fred spat.

He helped me up from the floor and left Malfoy there glaring at us as we walked along the corridor and out of sight.

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know. Review!**

**Also I'll say it again, give me ideas for baby names!**


	11. A day at Hogsmeade

**Today I got my first Flame for this story. From TETRISDOG. I thought about your review for a while, but think of it this way. Fred doesn't behave in school and is always up to mischief, Mr and Mrs Weasley would be very happy that he's dating Hermione. Because she may knock some sense into him, and also the responsibility of a baby may help him be more responsible in general. Harry and Ginny are happy for Hermione because she's finally got over Ron and Lavenders relationship. At the end of the day, the war is approaching quickly and everybody needs a little sprinkle of happiness. I'm sorry if that has put you off reading the story completely, but I hope you will think about my answer and perhaps rethink your review. **

**Wow, long paragraph up there ^ Anyway on with the story. Enjoy my faithful reviewers!**

It had been a while since Fred and I had been out on a date. We'd both been busy. Fred had quidditch practice twice a week, he also had to study for his Newts the following year. Fred was also busy creating and testing various things for his and George's prank delivery service. No matter how many times I'd tutted about it, he'd just laughed and kissed my nose. I'd also been busy studying for my owls, doing homework and trying to read up on tips for raising a baby. But today we had the whole day to just be a couple. There was a Hogsmeade trip being run and Fred had insisted we went.

I dragged myself out of bed, shivering a little as my bare feet touched the wooden floor. I grabbed my fluffy dressing gown from my hook on the wall and shoved it on. I trudged into the bathroom and brushed and straightened my hair. I didn't normally bother but it was a date so I thought I'd make the effort. I reappeared from the bathroom twenty minutes later with straight hair, a little bit of mascara on and a smile plastered on my face.

It was early November so I decided to wear my favourite woolly jumper, a pair of stretchy jeggins (for those of you who don't know what these are leggings with the colour of jeans.) and a pair of grey leather boots. I pulled on a long grey coat, a pair of black gloves and a grey scarf. Lavender skipped out of the bathroom wearing just a towel.

''Morning Mione'' Lavender squealed. ''How's the little baby –boo?'' Lavender asked while she plucked her eyebrows in the mirror.

''Fine thanks, Lavender.'' I replied politely.

Just then a light brown owl tapped It's beak against the window.

''MAIL!'' Lavender screamed dropping her tweezers and running to open the window.

I decided to escape while Lavender was distracted. I glanced in the mirror as I left and smiled. Today was going to be good.

Fred was waiting for me in the common room with George and Alicia. I greeted them and grabbed Fred's hand. We left the common room together. I was holding Fred's hand and Alicia was having a piggy back from George. It only took about ten minutes to walk to Hogsmeade, Alicia and George wandered off in a different direction as soon as we got there, and Fred and I entered Honeydukes.

Fred bought me a huge bag of sweets, which we shared while we drunk butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. After that we headed to Zonko's, which took over an hour to drag Fred out of. He had a massive bag full of Merlin knows what. Finally we headed to 'Flourish and Blotts', where Fred bought me a large book entitled 'Time for Transfiguration. I'd been wanting it for ages, and had been over the moon when Fred had handed it to me in the pretty silver bag.

We strolled along the street slowly, stopping to glance at the new broom in the window of one of the shops. We found Alicia and George outside the Three Broomsticks, they didn't notice us as they were too busy snogging the faces of each other. Fred cleared his throat loudly and they broke apart smiling. We walked back to the school with them. Fred and I lagging behind as George and Alicia walked in front of us, they had their arms around each other, and were kissing every few steps.

We left Hogsmeade in a brilliant mood. Excited about spending Christmas together at The Burrow.

**Keep reviewing! It would be the BEST PRESENT EVER if I got 50 reviews in time for Christmas!**


	12. A talk with Ginny

**Ok, hey again guys! I haven't really written enough about how Hermione feels about the baby. So here's a short update where Hermione will confess exactly how she feels. I hope this explains everything you mentioned 'Dazzled-Midnight-Melody'.**

I sunk into one of the comfy armchairs and propped my feet up on the coffee table. I was nearly 5 months pregnant now. Over half way, and I could start to feel it kicking in. My morning sickness had gotten worse, my back ached when I carried my books around, my feet ached if I walked for a long time and I needed the toilet half an hour.

I couldn't get to sleep for ages at night. I couldn't sleep on my sides and sleeping on my back felt strange. So I just had to lie there until sleep finally took over me.

I reached into my bag and pulled out History of Magic text book. It was hard to study, the baby bump tended to get in the way a lot. It was too big to see over, but it was still too small to balance my text books on top of.

Ginny plopped onto the arm of my chair.

'Hey Hermione.' Ginny greeted me sounding enthusiastic.

'Hey Gin, why aren't you in quidditch practice?' I asked, looking up from my book.

'I had detention with Snape, I only just got back. There's only half an hour left there's no point, I've missed most of the training anyway. And our reserve chasers need all the practice they can get.' She said rolling her eyes. 'So how's the revising going?'

'No very well, the baby bump keeps getting in the way,' I explained to Ginny.

'Oh well, it'll be over soon. Your over half way there, I bet the next couple of months will fly by.' Ginny reassured me.

'I hope so, this baby is getting heavy.''

'But soon you can get Fred to push the baby around in the pram.'

'Yeah good point.' I replied chuckling.

'Speaking of the pram, where are you keeping all the stuff you bought when you went to that shop in England?'

'I flooed most of it back to The Burrow, but I kept a few things here just in case the baby is born early.' I explained to Ginny.

'Oh ok, that makes sense. But what are you going to do when the baby is born?' Ginny asked.

'Well it's due in March, so I'm supposed to be giving birth in St Mungo's, after that Fred and I are supposed to be staying at home until the beginning of May. Then I'm coming back to do my OWLS, and Fred is coming back to finish his exams. Then we're both staying in school for the last two months because your mum volunteered to watch the baby until the summer holidays.' I explained.

'Oh cool.' Ginny grinned. 'So, how is it going with you and Fred?'

'Good, that Hogsmeade trip really helped get rid of some of the stress of this baby and made us realise how much we mean to each other.'

'Awww' Ginny smiled. 'Well I'm glad your both okay. I've got to go now though, I promised I'd meet Harry.' Ginny winked, before getting up and leaving through the portrait hole.

I closed my History of Magic book and smiled. I was really looking forward to starting a family, our family.

**Please help me reach 50 reviews before Christmas!**

**And yet again I will ask you to review with names! **


	13. Wow

**I did it! 50 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

I stumbled through the room, feeling for my bed in the darkness. It was just after midnight, I'd been in detention with McGonagall until half past ten and I'd been helping Hermione since then. George had been in bed for about two hours, he had detention with Snape the next morning at half past six. I found the bed and plopped down onto it, I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the sheets.

I glanced over my shoulder and squinted into the darkness. I couldn't see anything, so I held my breath and listened. I could only hear George's breathing. Which meant Lee's bed was empty. He was probably still in the common room with Angelina. Perfect. I needed to speak to George along.

'George!' I shouted throwing a pillow at him.

'What the hell Fred! What did you do that for?' George shouted back, obviously annoyed at being woken up.

'I need you to do me a favour' I told him, lowering my voice to its normal volume.

'Tough' Georg replied, pulling the quilt over his head. I muttered a spell and the candle on my bedside table caught alight.

'Please George. It's only a small favour.' I coaxed him.

'No, you woke me up. You knew I had detention at half six tomorrow. Why should I do anything for you?' He moaned stubbornly.

'It's very important.' I told him.

'Umm...no.' George replied, pulling his blanket up further, trying to drown me out.

'Then do it because we're twins.' I said, smiling slyly. I knew he would give in when I mentioned that.

'If I agree will you leave me along?' George asked from under the blanket.

'Yeah, of course.' I replied.

'Fine, what's the favour.' George asked sticking his head out enough to be able to talk and breathe comfortably.

'Tomorrow, I need you to tell Hermione, and the professors that I have a fever and will be staying in bed all day.' I instructed him.

'Why?' George asked looking at me suspiciously.

'Because I need to go shopping, to Diagon Alley.' I explained.

'Why?' George questioned me.

'I need to buy an engagement ring.' I informed him. George's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

After a few minutes of silence, George finally choked out. 'Wow.'

'Well I love Hermione and want to spend the rest of my life with her. We're already having a baby together and I want to do it properly. I want to have a real family.' I explained to George.

'I'll cover for you on one condition.' George announced, grinning slyly in the candle light.

'What?' I asked narrowing my eyes.

'You bring me a souvenir.' George replied ending the sentence with a loud yawn.

'Deal.' I grinned.

'Well goodnight then.' George mumbled yawning again as he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow.

'Goodnight' I replied, extinguishing the candle and pulling my covers up.

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

**Review and keep on reading!**

**I have now decided on a few possible names :**

**Aleya**

**Aletta**

**Amber**

**Imogen**

**Laurie**

**Zara**

**Oletta**


	14. Cassandra's trinkets and treasures

**I am so so so happy, I have got 58 reviews. This story just started out as a two page drabble, but thanks to all my reviewers it has become my most successful story.**

**I love writing it, and hope you love reading it too! This is the longest chapter I've written, because I felt so happy about all these reviews!**

I glanced over my shoulder, checking no one was following me. Then I realised no one would recognise me anyway, I was wearing a long black cloak with the hood pulled over my head. I was also wearing thick circular glasses and a fake nose that I'd bought in Zonko's. I stooped low an acted as an elderly man. I needed a disguise, you never know when a death eater may pop up, or even a professor.

I walked along the cobbled road and stopped outside a small shop. I squinted at the sign trying to act like an elderly man. The sign read Cassandra's trinkets and treasures' in gold cursive writing. It was a very odd looking shop, the windows had been covered with black sheets from the inside and the whole storefront was painted canary yellow. I paused, then taking a deep breath pushed open the bright green door and stepped over the threshold.

A small bell tinkled lightly as the door slowly closed behind me. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The walls were painted a deep red and were covered in dark oak shelves. Shiny spirals hung from the ceiling and small objects glittered on the shelves. The room smelt strongly of tea leaves and peppermint, and a strange fog seemed to linger in the air. Hundreds of candles illuminated the room from their spots on every available surface and cast flickering shadows against everything. I was busy staring into a large purple crystal when I heard footsteps and turned to see a short plump woman appearing from behind a beaded curtain that I hadn't even noticed.

'Hello' she greeted me bowing dramatically. 'I am Madam Cassandra. Welcome to my world of trinkets and treasures.' She announced. Cassandra was dressed in a black robe, which was decorated with hundreds of multicoloured sequins. Wrinkles covered most of her face and her wispy hair was tied up in a loose bun. Red lipstick was painted thickly onto her lips and her mascara seemed to sparkle in the glow of the candles. About 30 metal bracelets covered both wrists and about 10 beaded necklaces decorated her throat and chest. Huge hoops hung from both ears and a large green ring shone on her finger. Cassandra was only wearing one sock, and no shoes. It seemed odd but I pretended not to notice.

'Good morning, I'm Draco Malfoy.' I replied shaking her hand, trying to make my voice sound aged and wise.

'How may I help you today?' She asked smiling broadly.

'I'm looking for an engagement ring.' I answered. 'For my son.' I added quickly saving myself from embarrassment. 'He's hopeless at picking jewellery.' I lied, ending with a small chuckle for good measure.'

Cassandra giggle and walked to a nearby shelf. 'We have many engagement rings.' She informed me. 'I'm sure you'll find the perfect one.' Using her want to reach the first box she then handed it too me. 'Try this one.' She smiled.

I opened the box and frowned. A ruby sat in the centre of a band of silver. It was pretty and delicate but it didn't feel...perfect. I handed it back to Cassandra and shook my head. She nodded and passed me the next box.

This one contained a large sapphire on a band of twisted silver strips. It still didn't feel perfect. So I handed it back to her once more. This continued until I'd seen every box there was.

I groaned as I realised that I may never find the perfect ring.

'Don't worry.' Cassandra smiled, 'I have a few more special ones.'

A large desk sat near the back of the room, with a glass jewellery box lying open on the top. Cassandra gestured to the box and stepped out of my way. I peered into the box, it contained 10 rings. Each was a totally different colour, shape and style to the other nine lying in the box. I immediately spotted the perfect ring, it was in the back row, second from the left. I pulled it out and took a closer look. A small white pearl sat in the centre of a silver band. Tiny spirals decorated the area around the orb giving it that finishing touch. It was simple but effective. I knew Hermione would love the ring and handed it to Cassandra.

'What colour box would you like?' she asked pulling open a draw which was full to the brim with different coloured ring boxes. I chose a midnight blue silk box, which was lined with black silk.

Cassandra placed it carefully in with her long hot pink fingernails.

'So what's so special about this ring?' I asked croakily. My voice was getting hoarse from shouting, as I'd been pretending I was hard of hearing all day.

'It belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.' She smiled weakly. 'Poor dear, it was the engagement ring she received from her one true love when he proposed. But unfortunately it was not to be, and the engagement was cancelled by her fiancé. She wanted to get rid of the ring as soon as possible, and so she threw it into the ocean. Hoping to wash away her heartache along with the ring. But only a few weeks later she died, her heart was too badly broken to be fixed and it led to an early death.' Cassandra paused letting out a deep breath. 'Years later the ring washed up on the beach, and has from then on has had many owners and has travelled many miles, before getting here.' Cassandra finished.

'That's a tragic story.' I muttered shaking my head grimly.

I quickly paid for thw ring and left the shop. I only had half an hour left until the lessons at Hogwarts ended for the day. Which meant Hermione would probably come up and check on me. So i had to be back in school, out of the disguise and in bed, before Hermione got up to my dorm.

I hurried along the road and into the Hogs Head. I flooed back to the common room just in time to hear the bell chime, signalling the end of the day. I ran up the stairs, into the dormitory and threw my disguise into the wardrobe. I quickly shoved my pyjamas back on and kicked all of my clothes under the bed. Luckily I had forgotten to make my bed this morning and so I simply slipped under the covers. Just as I stopped fidgeting trying to get comfortable the door swung open and Hermione walked in.

'Feeling better?' She asked sitting down next to me.

'I am now.' I replied kissing her cheek. And it was true, I felt 100 times better.

**If you like this story you may want to try out some of my other fanfiction's. 'The Boy Who Died And Took My Heart With Him, is really emotional and I would love it if you read it!**

**Review and make my day!**


	15. Proposal

**I hope I have done it right, I've updated the same chapter twice, but third time lucky!**

**It's time for the proposal, enjoy! And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

I groggily opened my eyes and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I smiled as I remembered the date, December 25th. The clock was blinking 7:08 from my chest of drawers, so I heaved myself out of bed and stomped into the bathroom. Fortunately my morning sickness had stopped, but unfortunately I was craving chocolate frogs and using the bathroom 20 times a day. The baby bump was also a problem, it was getting extremely heavy and my robes wouldn't close. I hopped into the shower and turned on the cold water. When I got out I quickly brushed my teeth and dragged a brush through my tangled hair.

I checked the clock again, 7:24. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were meeting me in the common room at half past so we could all go to the boy's dorm together. I decided to put on a clean pair of pyjamas and left with three minutes to spare, carrying Fred's present under my arm.

The three girls were standing at the bottom of the staircase all wearing pyjamas and carrying presents for their boyfriends. They greeted me enthusiastically and we walked up the staircase to the boy's room. Angelina knocked the door and a muffled voice shouted.

'Who is it?'

'It's us.' Alicia shouted back.

The door swung open to reveal Lee grinning like a maniac.

'Hey Angel.' He smirked pulling her into his arms.

'Hey.' She smiled back.

'Oh look.' Lee exclaimed looking shocked and pointing a branch of mistletoe hanging above their heads. Angelina chuckled and leant in and kissed him.

Alicia ran past me and plopped down on George's bed. 'Morning Georgie!'

Katie ran passed me and jumped onto Oliver's bed.

'Olly!' She screamed jumping on his sleeping form. He grunted an 'Oooof' and groggily sat up. Katie jumped into his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

I shuffled past Angelina and Lee who were still busy under the mistletoe and made my way over to Freds bed.

He lifted the duvet up and I slid into bed next to him. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Morning Hermione.'' He smiled, his hair was sticking up and his eyes were still half shut.

'Morning Fred.' I replied resting my head on his chest.

We both lay there in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Until a scream made us both jump, apparently Katie really liked her present.

It was a silver necklace with a K charm in the centre. I think it was encrusted with diamonds, but Katie was too busy plastering Olivers face with kisses, and so I couldn't tell.

Angelina had gotten the latest 'Weird sisters' album, new quidditch gloves and the new quidditch boots she'd been wanting for age. Alicia had gotten a beautiful green dress, that George had designed himself. I didn't see what the boys had gotten, but they all seemed pretty happy about whatever they'd had. As soon as the girls had opened their presents they boys dragged them downstairs for breakfast. Which left me and Fred alone in the dorm.

'Do you want your present now?' Fred whispered.

I nodded against his chest and we pulled ourselves up into a sitting position.

'Ok, shut your eyes.' Fred commanded. I snapped them shut and put my hands over my face, just in case I couldn't resist temptation.

I felt Fred climb off the bed and heard a small amount of shuffling before he whispered.

'Open your eyes.' I moved my hands and opened my eyes.

Fred was kneeling on the floor holding a ring box.

'Hermione, we've been together for a while now and I love you very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to have a family with you.' Fred smiled. 'So will you Hermione Granger, marry me?' Fred asked looking hopeful.

Tears were burning in my eyes as I nodded.

'Yes, I will.' I whispered. I watched as a grin spread across Fred's face, he then jumped up and slid the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful, a single pearl sat in the centre of a silver band and three diamonds decorated either side of the orb. I kissed Fred passionately on the lips and hugged him tightly. We decided to go back to bed to avoid the excitement in the common room.


	16. Happy New Year!

**Wow, haven't updated in a while, well this is a nice fluffy chapter anyway!**

**A MASSIVE THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed, and helped me get to 70! **

**And also HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Well...enjoy!**

I walked into the crowed common room. Trying to edge around the room, without getting in peoples way. Most of the students were Grffindor's but a few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had snuck in with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

It was New Year's Eve, and George decided to have a throw a party. It was supposed to be our engagement party, but I think it was an excuse for everyone to renter the New Year drunk. Banners were hanging from the ceiling, empty cups littered the tables, and drunk teenagers were either dancing, snogging or throwing up.

I couldn't drink because of the baby, and I couldn't dance because the bump was too heavy, and I didn't feel like talking. My feet and back we're hurting from the weight of my stomach and I was really tired. I looked around scanning the room for Fred, I finally spotted him sitting in an armchair by the fire.

I made my way over and sat down on the vacant sofa.

'Hey' he smiled.

'Hi.' I replied, without much enthusiasm.

'Rough day?' He asked sympathetically.

'Yep. Baby pains, OWL revision, and double potions.' I moaned.

'Want to go upstairs?' Fred offered.

I simply nodded in reply and we made our way to the dormitories.

Just as we reached the staircase Parvati came running down holding a bottle of firewhisky. Seamus was behind her, looking flushed and grinning widely. She didn't see Fred and ran straight into him, tipping her drink all over her short hot pink dress.

'Oops' she giggled, obviously too drunk to care.

'I'll help you clean up.' Seamus grinned, pushing her back upstairs and into his dormitory.

I raised my eyebrows and Fred rolled his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him.

We reached the empty dormitory and both kicked off our shoes. Fred's bed hadn't been made, but we slid under the covers anyway. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

After about half an hour later, I felt a strange senstation in my stomach.

'Oh my god, Fred!' I exclaimed, causing Fred to jump. 'The baby just kicked!' I squealed.

'Oh my god, let me feel!' Fred said lightly placing his hands on the bump. I felt it again and saw Fred's face light up.

'Wow!' He whispered.

We sat like that for about twenty minutes. Both with a hand on my stomach feeling our baby girl kick.

Fireworks were exploding outside the window, and cheering could be heard from the common room.

It was midnight, it was a new year.

'Happy New Year.' Fred grinned leaning in and kissing me.

'Happy New Year, Fred.' I smiled as we broke apart.

**So, what did you guys think?**


	17. Valentine

**Hey guys sorry about not updating sooner. I'm taking my options this year and have been really busy with homework, parents evening, piano lessons, piano practice and swimming. But I have finally got this chapter up! It's really dramatic towards the end, so enjoy!**

**And also by the way THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

I smiled as I walked along the2nd floor corridor. It was Valentine's Day, and Fred had promised to take me into Hogsmeade. As soon as lessons had ended, I'd gone up to the common room and changed into a pretty blue dress.

My hair was curled in ringlets, and my make up was expertly done by Ginny. I looked great, but I had bad pains in my stomach. But I pushed the worries out of my head and carried on walking.

Fred was waiting for me at the doors. He smiled as I approached him and took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. We hurried down the long twisted lane that lead into Hogsmeade, trying not to be seen. We met nobody, except a small stray dog wandering around looking for scraps.

Hogsmeade was very busy, couples were wandering around either shopping or heading to the restaurants. Pink heart shaped lights hung along the shop fronts, and red confetti rained down from the sky. Rose petals littered the street and a band was playing soft music in the centre of town.

When we arrived in the village Fred, hustled me into Flourish and Blotts, and insisted on buying me a book. He then led me into a small florist's next door, where he bought me a large and expensive bouquet of roses.

After wandering around the rest of the shops, Fred led me down a small street and into a restaurant. A man greeted us at the door and asked if we had a reservation. 'Weasley' Fred nodded. The doorman led us to a small candle lit table towards the back of the room.

Glitter lightly fell from the ceiling, and the table cloth was covered in red hearts. The waiter dropped two menus onto the table and then left, bowing lowly as he went. We took a few minutes to look over the starter's menu before ordering. We ordered a large fruit salad, which we shared happily. The waiter then returned to take the plate away and take our order. I had the chicken breast with salad while Fred ordered Steak and chips.

I excused myself after we'd ordered and made my way to the restroom. My stomach pains had come back. I splashed some cold water over my face and then spent a few minutes practising breathing exercises. When the pain had died down I left the toilets and made my way back to the table.

20 minutes later our food arrived, piping hot. While we ate we discussed baby. It was only a month until the birth and we still had no ideas for names.

'What about Amber?' Fred suggested. 'Amber is an orangey colour, and if the baby inherited my hair colour it would be perfect.'

'Little baby Amber, hmmm.' I mused thinking about it. It was a nice name, and it would be a good fit.

'I quite like the name Imogen as well.' Fred smiled. 'We could call her Gen for short.'

'Maybe.' I replied. I had a feeling that once I had heard the perfect name, I would know straight away.

'I like Aletta.' I announced. It wasn't the perfect name, but I liked it anyway.

'It's unusual but it has a nice ring to it.' Fred agreed.

The conversation then veered away from baby names and towards desserts.

Fifteen minutes later we left the restaurant. Fred was carrying the shopping bags in one hand, and holding mine in the other. We slowly walked back to the castle in silence, enjoying each other's company. The evening had been wonderful, with the exception of the stomach pains.

I turned to Fred and announced.

'This evening has been perfect, thank you.'

'You're welcome' He grinned leaning in and kissing me.

'I love you.' I whispered into his ear as we broke apart.

'I love you too' he replied.

We continued walking in silence, now walking closer together. A few minutes later, I felt a strange sensation. Then sudden realisation hit me.

'Fred, my water just broke.' I gasped.

**Ooh drama! What did you think?**


	18. HelpQ

**WOW! Long time no update! I'm so sorry; I've been super busy over the last two weeks. But anyway here's the next chapter! It's not the most exciting, but it is VERY RELEVANT for the basis of the next chapter. **

**My goal is to get 100 reviews, so REVIEW! **

'My water broke!' Hermione cried. I watched, as she clutched her stomach in disbelief. I dropped the shopping bags, and ran to her side.

'What should I do?' I asked, beginning to panic.

'I don't know, I've been too busy revising to read the book about giving birth!' She shouted in pain, as her first contraction hit.

I began to panic, it was freezing outside, the baby would catch hypothermia if it was born out here. I frantically looked up and down in hope of seeing someone.

'Hermione, I'm going to find help.' I told her, squeezing her hand lightly.

She nodded, her eyes clenched shut in an attempt to block out the pain. I ran along the lane and back into Hogsmeade. My eyes flicked up and down the road. A small hunched over figure was briskly walking in the opposite direction.

'Excuse me!' I shouted. The figure ignored me and turned down a dark alley.

I groaned angrily and ran along into another street. A young, woman was hurrying along the road, head bent and shawl wrapped tightly around her. Over her shoulder she carried a broomstick, and she wore keepers gloves on her hands.

'Excuse me!' I shouted. 'I need your help!'

She approached me slowly, limping slightly and wearing a weak smile. 'Yes?' She asked.

'My fiancé, Hermione has just gone into labour.' I informed her.' We both attend Hogwarts, we were on our way back to the castle when her water broke. I need to get her back, I was wondering if I could possibly borrow your broom?' I asked panting slightly from running.

'Oh of course!' She replied smiling. I'll walk up to the castle later to collect it.'

'Thank you so much!' I grinned as she handed me a broom. 'Oh and don't panic, I'm a beater for my house team, so your broom is in safe hands.' I assured her as I swung my leg over the wooden stick and kicked off.

'Good luck!' I heard her shout, as I sped off.

I stopped sharply in front of Hermione and jumped off. I half carried half dragged her onto the broom and climbed on myself. A few minutes later, we were flying through the enterance hall. Leaving many confused students in our wake.

I knocked loudly on the hospital wing door and tried to sooth Hermione while we waited for Madam Pomfrey to appear.

When she did, she gave Hermione one look and then turned to me.

'Put her on the first bed.'

**What did you guys think?**

**And also, should I stop after the birth chapter? Or should I continue for the baby's first few months and do the wedding scene? **


	19. Our little baby girl

**Hey guy's long time no update! But I have been SO busy over the last month. A lot of reviewers on my other fanfiction complained that my chapters are too short. Well this time it's more than twice as long as the last chapter! **

**I tried to think of a baby name, but everyone I considered didn't feel 'right'. So I Googled 'old fashioned baby names' because most Harry Potter names are old fashioned, and I found the PERFECT name. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I do. **

**Thank you reviewers, nearly 100! I hope you enjoy this eventful chapter!**

'Ahhhhhh' Hermione screamed. Sweat was running down her forehead and her hair was plastered to her face. I felt her grab my hand, and squeeze it harshly. I winced slightly as her nails dug into my skin. Hermione kept screaming as she pushed harder and harder. Madam Pomfrey tried to calm her down, failing miserably and eventually turning to me for help. I didn't blame her for crying, childbirth looked very painful. I'd only been able to watch the first few seconds. I hadn't even been able to hold out long enough to see the babies nose. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

'Come on Hermione, you can do it!' I encouraged her. Trying to put on a brave face I held her hand tightly. Inside my head I was having a break down. I was only seventeen, and I'm standing in the school hospital wing, with my sixteen year old girlfriend who's in the middle of giving birth. What had I been thinking you might wonder? Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't. I'd been drunk. I couldn't imagine myself being with Hermione otherwise. But once we'd gotten together properly I'd known she was the only girl for me. So I proposed, planning on spending the rest of my life with her.

We'd only started dating to make Ron jealous, but then something changed. Not just the pregnancy, but my feelings towards her. I began falling for her, until eventually I was head of heels in love. I never would have guessed it. That I, a professional clown, would ever date, let alone fall in love with, my brother's best friend. The bossy, bushy haired bookworm, who disapproved of all my pranks. But slowly, I began craving her company. I needed to see her every day, so I made up excuses. Pretending to need tutoring, or asking to borrow a book, challenging her to exploding snap and even asking her questions on the history of Hogwarts. At first she did it because she had to, we were fake dating after all. She put on a fake smile, gritted her teeth and helped. But slowly she became friendlier, offering to help me with homework, or challenging me to wizard's chess. Then we began dating for real, only telling George and Harry. They seemed happy enough about it. I just wish I could say the same about Ginny when she found out, my face is still hurting from that Bat-bogey hex. She was angry that we hadn't told her sooner, complaining she was always last to be told anything.

I felt Hermione loosen her grip on my hand, dragging me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I was greeted by the sound of hysterical crying. My daughter had been born. I looked up at her in the nurses arms. She was covered in blood and some other things I didn't want to think about naming. Her small hands were thrashing around and her small head was hairless. Yet she was still beautiful. I'd never even held her, but I still loved her more than anything. Tears began to form in my eyes as Madam Pomfrey smiled and congratulated Hermione, explaining she was going to clean up the baby as she bustled out of the small curtained area.

I turned back to face Hermione. 'Wow.' I grinned.

'Yeah, wow.' She whispered back. 'Our own little baby girl.' Her eyes were closed and she was lying limply on the bed. I smiled at her, knowing that in a few hours she'd be begging Madam Pomfrey to let her out so she could study. And when that failed she'd beg me to bring her textbooks.

I plopped onto the bed next to Hermione and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, and I stroked her hair lightly. After a few minutes silence she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. They were filled with happiness. But I could tell she was tired. Her eyes were half closed and her arms were only loosely around my torso.

'You need rest.' I told her, gently pushing her back into her pillow.

'I'm ok.' She replied pulling herself into a sitting position.

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled back in carrying our little girl in her arms. She handed her to Hermione, who cradled her gently against her chest. I put my arm around her and smiled down at my now sleeping baby. I couldn't believe she was here, my little baby girl. Hermione had small drops of tears running down her cheeks, and I felt my eyes begin to water too. She made small noises as she slept, and dribble ran down her chin. Her small arms stretched slowly and she kicked her legs occasionally.

She was perfect. She had Hermione's large ruby red lips, and my long pointed nose. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, leaving her eye colour a mystery. Her skin was pale like mine, and I knew her nose would be covered with freckles in no time. I heard Madam Pomfrey's footsteps as she left , but I didn't bother to look up.

'What are we going to do about that woman's broom?' Hermione asked, looking up at me.

'She said she'd come and collect it.' I replied absentmindedly still staring at the baby.

'It's strange though; didn't you say it was a Firebolt? Who in their right mind would lend a complete stranger a Firebolt with no questions asked?' Hermione mused. 'What did you say her name was?'

'I didn't.' I answered.

'Oh ok.'

''But it's Isadora, Isadora Bevirelle' I announced. '. She's the Keeper for Puddlemere united. Ginny has a poster of the team in her room. Bevirelle has a large red scar that runs from her ear down to her jaw line, I recognised her straight away.' I explained.

'But, we still don't know why she leant us her broom.' Hermione pointed out.

'I have a theory.' I told her. 'Four years ago she was in a flying accident. She lost control of her broom due to heavy wind and fell at least 100 ft. She was fine, a few minor scrapes and bruises, a broken leg and of course that scar. But she was six months pregnant at the time. She had a miscarriage and couldn't get over it for two years.' Hermione gasped, pulling our baby closer to her chest.

'She suffered internal bleeding, which led to the baby's death. No one was around to help her, if anyone had been the baby could have been saved.' I paused. 'I think she wanted to help, because she didn't have any help, and she felt it was the right thing to do.'

Hermione shook her head slowly. 'Poor woman.' She mumbled.

Just then Madam Pomfrey appeared again with a clipboard. She smiled broadly at us.

'Congratulations on having a beautiful, healthy baby girl.' She nodded.

'Thank you, for everything.' Hermione smiled.

Madam Pomfrey merely nodded, disappearing through the curtain. A few seconds later she popped her head back into the room.

'Just one more thing.' She smiled. 'Have you got a name for your little girl yet?'

'Yep.' I grinned.

'Isadora Aletta Weasley.' Hermione announced as she smiled down at our little baby girl, Isadora.

**Well what did you think?**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Review!**


	20. Gift of Iris

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but life has been manic! I did think about finishing this story after the last chapter but decided to continue till the wedding! So enjoy the longest 'Our Family' chapter so far!**

**Also THANK YOU REVIEWERS. OVER 100! OMG!**

**THIS HAS BEEN RE-UPDATED BECAUSE OF A MISTAKE WITH THE BABY'S NAME. IT HAS BEEN RESOLVED, THANK YOU FOR POINTING IT OUT DAZZLED-MIDNIGHT-MELODY :) X**

**Hermione's POV**

I sat upright in bed, rocking Isadora back and forth gently in my arms. Her small pink hand clutched my finger loosely, as she slept peacefully. Occasionally stretching and wriggling in her sleep. She was so beautiful, so...perfect. I couldn't believe she was there, lying in my arms. Until that day it hadn't seemed real, but suddenly it had become reality. I was slowly getting used to it, accepting my new responsibility. Fred was struggling though. He'd visited me briefly that morning, but when I'd began breastfeeding Isadora he'd left, claiming he had 'baby shopping' to do.

Suddenly the door was pushed open, creaking loudly and causing me to jump in surprise. A few seconds later a mop of long frizzy black hair appeared. I quickly racked my brains, trying to think who might possibly be visiting me. After drawing a blank, I gave in and waited for the visitor to reveal themselves.

A short stocky woman appeared in front of me. Her long black hair reached her waist and was extremely messy and tangled. Her eyes were a vivid green and her nose was small and freckled. Her healthy looking tan and pearly white teeth complimented her pale pink lips. She looked about 25, give or take a few years. Her robes were blood red and she wore dull black combat boots. But the two things that stood out most were a large scar that dominated one side of her face, and also her vivid purple lips.

'Hello Hermione.' The unknown woman greeted, smiling sweetly. 'I'm Isadora, I leant your fiancé my broom.' She explained.

'Oh, of course!' I grinned, remembering what Fred had told me about her scar. 'Come in!'

She nodded politely and approached the bed. She walked slowly, as if expecting to be attacked. Finally she reached the bed and smiled at Isadora and I. 'Wow, she's beautiful.' She breathed, looking down at the infant in my arms. 'She has your lips you know.'

'Thank you.' I replied, genuinely happily. 'Would you like to hold her?' I asked.

'Oh, yes please. If it's okay with you.' Isadora beamed.

'Of course.' I reassured her.

Isadora gently sat on the edge of the bed, and I handed her my little girl. She cradled the child in her arms, and stared down at her.

'What's her name?' Isadora asked casually.

I hesitated, before taking a deep breath and announcing 'Isadora, her name's Isadora.' I paused for a few seconds. 'She's named after you. Isadora Aletta Weasley.'

'Wow thank you.' She replied, her voice getting caught in her throat.

'Well we were just so grateful to you, and...' I trailed off, not sure how to phrase the next part.

'You know my story.' Isadora sighed.

'Not all of it.' I confessed, looking down.

'Four years ago I was in a flying accident. The wind was harsh and I lost control of my broom. I fell off and was knocked unconscious. At the time I was pregnant. When I was found it was too late to help the baby. It had been killed on impact.' I felt my heart drop as I looked up at Isadora and saw tears in her eyes.

'I was only 19 at the time.' She carried on, roughly wiping the tears away. 'I'd just left school, and my parents had kicked me out when they'd found out about the baby. I had no family, no money, no home, the only thing keeping me going was that baby. I managed to become Puddlemere United's reserve keeper, and shared a flat with one of the reserve chasers. I vowed that I'd bring up my baby correctly, and not let it make the same mistakes I did. I also vowed that I'd work my way up and become the keeper for Puddlemere united and make my child proud. I even had names picked out. Aletta Imogen Bevirelle for a girl, and Jacob Harley Bevirelle for a boy.'

Isadora stopped speaking for a few minute, clearly lost in her thoughts. After a few more minutes she began speaking again. 'After losing the baby, I found out I was unable to have any more children because so much damage had been done during the accident.' Isadora confessed, her voice becoming hoarser as she tried to ignore the tears. 'After finding that out, I began suffering depression, and only turned my life back around a year ago. I've moved on, but I'll never forget it. This scar is a constant reminder of my unborn little baby, but it also helps me when I feel worst. When I'm in a quidditch match, I remember the scar and I play for my child. My parents still don't speak to me, but its okay. '

'I had no idea...' I began before I was cut off.

'No it's okay. I've moved on, and am actually planning on adopting twin a brother and sister from Northern England' she explained, her tone beginning to sound less subdued.

'Well, that's great! Good for you.' I encouraged her.

'I'm sorry for boring you with such a long story.' Isadora apologised. 'But if you'd like I can tell you a little bit about the name Isadora if you'd like' she offered.

'Oh yes please!' I replied enthusiastically.

'It means 'Gift of Iris. Iris was the Greek goddess of rainbows you see. My mother chose that as my name because when I was younger my lips would change colour on their own accord. They changed four times within the first day, starting red and finishing green. I can still do it now, but I can actually control the colour. But if I get angry they turn black on their own.' Isadora giggled clearly remembering an occasion when her lips had changed colour.

'Wow, that's fascinating.' I grinned, happy to know the baby's name origin.

'Where's your fiancé by the way? Fred, I think.'

'Yes, his names Fred.' I answer, he's gone shopping. The reality of the whole thing hasn't sunk in yet.' I explained.

'Oh.' Isadora grinned, before we both started chuckling.


	21. Engagment ring

**Hey** **guys sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I promise I will later today!**

**Just a quick note to say, if you're interested in what Hermione's engagement ring looks like there's a picture link on my profile.**

** It's gorgeous :) and so worth taking a look at. **

**Thanks, love Meg x**

**I'VE CHANGED THE LINK AS THE OTHER ONE WASN'T WORKING, SO HOPEFULLY THIS WILL!**


	22. Rons apology

**Hey guy's long time no update. Never mind, I'm updating now! Also I'm not a big fan of the Harry and Ginny pairing and therefore in this Harry will be dating Cho and Ginny will be single. I'm sorry if this puts anyone off my story, but it will only be mentioned once or twice.**

**Thank you again to all of my reviewers! 110 reviews! Wow!**

Hermione's POV

I watched as Isadora left the room, promising to visit me again in a few days time. She was only a few years older than me, and I knew we'd end up getting on really well. The door was pushed open slowly, and a mop of ginger hair appeared.

'Oh my god!' Ginny shrieked running towards me. 'Congratulations!'

She jumped onto my bed and hugged me tightly.

'I wanted to come and see you earlier, but Madam Pomfrey said you had another visitor, someone important apparently.' Ginny explained.

'Yeah, it was Isadora the woman who leant Fred her broom.' I replied. Madam Pomfrey had said that the story had spread right through the school already.

'Oh, cool.' Ginny replied casually, getting up and leaning over Isadora's cot.

I chuckled lightly, same old Ginny. Suddenly someone cleared their throat, and I looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway.

'Hey Hermione.' He blushed as he walked in. 'We brought you some flowers.'

In his hand was a beautiful bouquet of purple flowers, my favourite colour. His other hand was being tightly grasped by Cho.

'Thank you both.' I beamed, climbing out of bed and giving them both a hug.

'Where's Fred?' Harry asked, looking around the room with confused expression.

'He's gone shopping, apparently.' I chuckled. 'I don't think it's sunk in yet.'

Harry and Cho both grinned. 'Have you decided on name yet?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Isadora Aletta Weasley.' I nodded.

'Isn't that the name of the keeper of Puddle mere united?' Cho asked.

I chuckled. 'Yes, I think it is.'

My three visitors stayed a while longer, so they could each have a turn holding Isadora. Cho kept hinting at children to Harry, who seemed oblivious. Ginny had run off after about half an hour, suddenly remembering she had a detention with Professor McGonagall. About twenty minutes later Harry and Cho left, leaving me alone with my thoughts, flowers and of course my little girl.

For the third time that day the door was flung open, revealing the last person I expected to see, Ron. He smiled weakly as he approached the bed, gently sitting down and staring at the baby in my arms.

'Wow, she's beautiful.' Ron smiled. 'Isadora, right?' He asked.

I nodded. 'George told me.' He explained.

'Not to be rude Ron, but why are you here? We haven't spoken in months and now you suddenly just turn up out of the blue.' I sighed.

'I wanted to apologise.' He mumbled.

'It's okay...' I began, but Ron cut me off.

'I also wanted to tell you something important.' He confessed, looking up into my eyes. 'I love you Hermione, always have always will. It kills me when I see you with Fred. I can practically hear my heart braking every time you hold hands, I wish it was me. I know I should have told you before, it's too late now, your engaged and you've already got little Isadora. You're a family, but I can't deal with it.' Ron paused. 'I'm running away Hermione, leaving the country and never coming back. I can't go home in the summer, and see you both together every day. Or listen to mum talking about more grandchildren. I just can't Hermione.' He confessed, his eyes showing so much hurt and pain.

'Ron, I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you...' I trailed off.

'But you can Hermione, don't you see that?' He asked. 'Run away with me, we can start our own family, bring Isadora if you want. We can move abroad and start a new life together.' He smiled, grasping one of my hands.

'No Ron.' I replied. 'I love Fred, and I love Isadora. I can't leave, I need your families support and I need to complete my OWLS.'

'But Hermione...' Ron began.

'Excuse me.' Came Madam Pomfrey's clear and impatient voice. 'I understand you care for Hermione and wanted to visit her, but she's had five visitors today and she needs her rest.'

'It's okay Madam Pomfrey, I was just leaving.' Ron announced, releasing my hand and standing up.

'Goodbye Ron.' I weakly smiled

'Bye Hermione.' He nodded.

I didn't realise at the time that those would be the last words I ever spoke to Ron, until it was too late.

**DONT WORRY HE'S NOT DEAD. HE'S JUST GONE ABROAD**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Freds return

**Here's your weekly update. Enjoy and review!**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the other chapters too!  
**

I hadn't seen Fred since yesterday morning and I was beginning to get worried. I knew the baby thing would be a bit of a shock for him, but I thought he'd be ok with it. Maybe we had rushed into this, we were still young after all. We had our whole lives ahead of us, now we were tied down by Isadora. I still hadn't even begun my owls and Fred was only halfway through his newts. I couldn't afford to take time off school, and Fred didn't need the stress. How would I manage when Fred went off to work and I had to stay in school and complete my NEWTS? Or when I began work too? We didn't have any plans, we didn't even have anywhere to live. Fred was finishing school this year and going to begin working full time in the joke shop. I only had two years left of school, but where would Isadora stay until then?

Suddenly the curtain around my bed was jerked open, and a familiar face smiled at me.  
'Hello Hermione.' My mother greeted me. 'how are you?'  
'fine thank you, mum.' I grinned.  
'The baby has not been keeping you up?'  
'No, she's no trouble.' I answered, untruthfully.  
'Well okay. If your sure...' my mother trailed off.  
'What do you mean? If I'm sure, sure of what?' I questioned rather confused.  
'The baby of course! It's a huge commitment and truthfully I didn't think you'd go through with it. You know it's not too late.'  
'Too late for what?' I asked, growing angrier.  
'Giving your baby up for adoption, of course!'  
'Excuse me? Give my baby up for adoption!' I shrieked. 'She has a name! It's Isadora by the way. And as for giving her up for adoption, you can forget it. She's my daughter and I love her. Yes it will be hard at first, but when she's in school things will start to take shape. I've looked into a wizarding boarding school that takes children from the age of 6. We'll be fine, we'll manage. Fred's business has just taken off, and if I good results in my newts and owls I can get a well paid job. Isadora can grow up with proper opportunities then, and live with her real parents.'  
'But she could get lovely adoptive parents.' My mother insisted.  
'But they wouldn't be her parents!' I defended. 'Harry didn't have parents, and he's always wished for them. I'm not going to let my daughter go through that.'  
'But...' My mother began.  
'I thought you were on my side, mum. I thought you were okay with it.'  
'Your my only daughter! You're throwing your life away! Getting pregnant at your age and marrying that boy who has less sense than a brick wall!'  
'I'd like you to leave now.' I hissed, feeling tears burn in my eyes.  
'But...' My mother began, but she was interrupted by a very angry Fred and a furious Mrs Weasley.  
'I think it's best if you leave.' Fred practically spat.  
My mother reluctantly got up and flounced out of the room.  
'Fred, where've you been?' I hissed in a hushed tone. Mrs Weasley was too busy cooing over Isadora too notice.  
'I'm so sorry Hermione.' Fred whispered. 'I went shopping and then flooed home to tell my mother. But you know what she's like insisted on me staying the night, and having a decent meal. I only just managed to drag her away from the stove'  
I chuckled and he leant in to hug me tightly.  
'I'm sorry if I've worried you.' Fred apologised.  
'it's okay.' I smiled.  
We broke apart and he frowned thoughtfully. 'are you okay? Your mother seemed to have been pretty harsh on you.'  
'I'm fine.' I lied. 'I just can't believe my own mother would say such horrible things to me. About my family. About my fiancé, and my daughter.' I sighed loudly. 'It just seems like everyone's against me.'

'No-one's against you.' Fred mumbled, kissing me on the cheek.

'Ron, my mother, Draco...' I trailed off.

'Your mother is just not used to it yet, and let's face it Draco hates everyone in Gryffindor.' He paused. 'And I'm sure, Ron will come around.'

'You're right.' I nodded half heartedly.

I felt guilty. Was I the only one who knew about Ron's plan? What if we'd never hear from him again, would Fred blame me? Would Mrs Weasley? My stomach churned, as I wondered what Harry would think of me. Would he think I was right to have said no, or blame me for not begging Ron to stay? More importantly what would Fred think? Would he feel disgusted that I'd sent his brother away, or relieved that I'd stayed with him? What about me? Would I be okay with it? I'd always had some feelings for Ron, occasionally thinking of us eventually becoming a couple. Maybe I had been wrong to refuse his offer. Maybe he was right; maybe I'd be happier, safer and better off with him. We could start again, I didn't have to be a teenage mum, I could leave Isadora with Fred and flee the country.

I shook my head violently, getting rid of those thoughts. I loved Fred, and I loved Isadora. I was going to stay with him, get married, complete my OWL's and then get a great job. Maybe even have another child. I pushed that thought out of my mind. Isadora was no trouble but I was already so tired and stressed. Maybe in a few years, when I had a job, a home and some money. Fred waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked rapidly.

'Hermione, are you sure your okay?' He asked.

'I'm fine.' I grinned. And I really was.

Fred smiled warmly and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. Everything was perfect, until...

'Oh Fred! Look how cute Isadora looks in her new baby grow!' Mrs Weasley squealed.

I heard Fred groan as he released me, and I chuckled.


	24. WUA

**Long time no update aye? Sorry guys! But here we go, a massive dramatic chapter. I would just like to say three things about my storyline. **

**Firstly, it basically follows the books, except the last one. As you will see later in the chapter.**

**Secondly, this is set after the 6****th**** book.**

'Thank you, Mrs Weasley. I'll take it from here.' I politely smiled, gesturing the suitcase she'd just dragged out of the trunk of the blue Ford.

'Hermione, for heaven's sake, don't be ridiculous! You're our guest; we'll take care of everything!' Mrs Weasley tutted in reply.

'Well, if you're sure...' I trailed off.

'Oh of course, It's no trouble.'

'Well thank you for everything.' I smiled. 'Especially putting me up, after... well... the whole thing with my mother...'

'It's no bother at all, if anything, it'll be nice to have another woman in the house.'

Not knowing how to respond, I merely smiled.

'Now let me look at you.' Mrs Weasley announced, stepping back and looking at me up and down.

'Heavens Hermione, what have they been feeding you at school? You've just given birth, yet you look like you haven't eaten in months!'

Fred rightly chose this time to interrupt. 'Is Isadora's cot set up yet, mum? She usually has a nap about now.'

'Oh yes, of course, everything is set up. I made Arthur put it all together a few weeks ago.'

'He didn't have to Mrs Weasley, we could have done it.' I replied.

'Can you imagine how excited he was with all those disassembled muggle objects lying around? He was like a child in a sweet shop!' She laughed.

'Typical dad.' Fred chuckled. 'When's he home anyway?'

'He won't be home this evening, he's had four emergency calls already. The ministry has been so hectic since Voldemort's return. Last week there were 64 claims from people saying they'd been put under the Imperius curse.' Mrs Weasley sighed, shaking her head.

'Yes, it's terrible. The whole country is in a terrible state.' I replied uneasily. There was a war fast approaching, and I'd just sent this woman's youngest son off too god knows where, even after she was kind enough to take me in.

'Well mum, we better take Isadora upstairs.' Fred interrupted, obviously sensing my unease.

'Yes of course, and I'll make a start on dinner.' Mrs Weasley grinned.

I nodded politely and followed Fred up the stairs. He entered Ginny's bedroom, where the cot was set up, and placed Isadora in it. After that I followed him into his own bedroom, and flopped down on the bed.

'Sorry about mum, you know what she's like.' Fred apologised, and I chuckled in response.

'Well, she's just concerned.' I smiled, opening an overnight bag, and fishing out my pyjamas. 'Is it okay if I take a shower?'

'Of course.' He nodded.

'I wouldn't ask, but I just never feel clean when I've been in hospital...' I began.

'Just get into the shower, Hermione.' Fred ordered, shooing me out with his hand.

'Ok, I'm going! I'm going!' I giggled, running out of the room.

'I don't want to hear another sound from you, until you've showered!' He shouted, at my retreating figure.

I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. The shower was pretty easy to operate, and I was in and out within about 5 minutes. I grabbed a fluffy white towel off the edge of the bath, and reached for a smaller one to wrap my hair up in. I'd left my slippers outside the door, and I slipped them on as I left. Fred was downstairs, when I went back into the bedroom, and I merely shrugged and changed into my pyjamas. I wandered downstairs and into the hallway. I could hear Fred and Mrs Weasley's voices, from behind the kitchen door. As I reached for the door handle I heard my name being mentioned.

'Think about Hermione, and Isadora! Fred, what are you thinking?' Mrs Weasley was shouting.

'They'll manage without me!' Fred was shouting, 'They'll be fine!'

Feeling confused I chose this time to let myself be known. 'Fred where are you?' I shouted.

'In here Hermione.' He shouted back.

I waited a few seconds before pushing the door open.

'Hey Hermione, dinners ready now anyway.' Fred smiled.

'Oh great! Thank you Mrs Weasley.' I replied politely.

'It's no trouble Hermione.' She said rather coldly.

I slid into my seat opposite Fred, not even looking down at my plate.

'I'm just going to owl Percy.' Mrs Weasley announced.

Fred nodded, and turned to sit down. I also looked down at my food, feeling awkward.

Mrs Weasley busted out of the room, and I was sure I heard her mutter 'Stupid boy' as she left.

I looked up at Fred, and saw he was busy stabbing his spaghetti with his fork.

'Fred.' I said, my voice showing no expression. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing.' He snapped. 'I'm fine.'

'I don't believe you, I heard you and your mother arguing before I came down.' I explained.

'You were eavesdropping?' Fred hissed.

'No, I heard my name. I have a right to know, if it affects me.' I responded calmly.

Fred merely ignored me, and continued to stab at his food.

'Fred...' I began.

'Ok Hermione, you really want to know?' He shouted.

'Yes, I do.'

'I'm going to war.' He bellowed. 'I'm joining the 'WUA' and I'm going abroad, to fight the death eaters.' He finished, his voice getting quieter.

'The WUA?' I questioned, feeling rather baffled.

'Wizards Under Age.' Fred answered. 'For anyone still in school.'

'And what about me, and Isadora? What about your OWLS, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?' I demanded.

'You'll manage, and so will the shop.' He reasoned. 'And I'll only be gone about a year.'

'A year?' I screeched. 'But it's not just any year is it? Its Isadora's first year. You'll miss her first words, her first steps, maybe even her first birthday!'

'Hermione, it's got to be done.' He reasoned. 'For the greater good.'

'The greater good? Leaving your teenage fiancé, and one month old baby, is for the greater good?'

'In the long run, it will be.' He pleaded.

'Okay.' I replied coolly, standing up suddenly, and marching out of the room.

'Where are you going?' Fred shouted, after me.

'To check on Isadora.' I snapped, in reply. I stormed up the stairs leaving a fuming Fred downstairs, and an untouched plate of spaghetti bolognese.

**WOW! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

I slid out of bed soundlessly, my bare feet landing softly on the cold wooden floor. Everything was still, and black. No birds were singing, Isadora wasn't crying, and no light was shining under the door. It was peaceful, yet I felt so anxious, scared and afraid. Why was I doing this to myself? My fiancé, my daughter, my family? Life could be easy, if I just stayed...I shook my head violently. I had to do this, to protect Hermione and Isadora. No matter what the sacrifice would have to be.

I tried to forget about it, and dropped silently to my knees and felt around for my clothes, smirking to myself as I thought of what had happened just a few hours ago. Reaching out blindly I hunted for my shirt, left crumpled on the floor, before then pulling it over my bare chest. Finally I'd found every item of clothing, and slipped them onto my once naked body.

I stood back up, and tip toed over to the bed. Hermione was lying there, her bare tan skin standing out against the clean white sheets. Her hair was spread across the pillow, and her red lips were turned upwards in a small smile. She looked beautiful, and I felt guilty as I brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. How could I do this to her? She thought I'd forgotten about it, forgot I'd been planning on leaving this morning. She'd been so happy last night, smiling, laughing and spending time with Isadora, and then spending some quality time with me.

I sighed deeply, as I took once last look at her, before leaning in and kissing her temple softly. I turned and silently crossed the room. I felt my bare feet brush over something soft, a fine silk. I picked it up gently, and recognised it as Hermione's favourite purple nightgown, abandoned and forgotten after that evening. I held it to my nose, and inhaled the scent. It smelt just like her, like flowers, with a slight dash of peppermint. I held it tightly, and took one quick glance at Hermione, before softly closing the door behind me.

Slowly and lightly I tip toed along the upstairs corridor, past Percy's now empty room, shaking my head sadly as I thought of how he'd turned his back on us, his family. Past the bathroom, memories flooding back. When George and I had blown up the sink and flooded the whole floor, when we'd tried to flush Scabbers down the toilet, but we're caught by mum. I chuckled to myself, as I reached the last room, and pushed open the door slowly.

Ginny's old room, her posters were still stuck to the wall, slightly faded and curling on the edges. Pictures taped to the wardrobe doors, her and Luna, one of her and Neville at the ball and even one small one of just Harry. I rolled my eyes at just how obsessed she was with him, it was actually quite freaky. In the middle of the room, in the only clear space was a beautiful oak crib. The corner of a pink patchwork quilt was poking out from between the dark wooden bars. I silently crept closer, avoiding various baby toys and teenage magazines that littered the floor. I picked up the white baby monitor that was sat on top of a large stack of Ginny's old school books, and flicked it off.

I then replaced the small device, and peered over the crib. My small, beautiful baby girl lay asleep inside. Her small pink hand clutching at her favourite cuddly toy, a shocking pink Swedish Short Snout dragon. George had given it to her, I think he thought the earlier he started making a big fuss of her, the more likely it would be he'd be her favourite uncle. I hoped he look after her until I got back, if I ever came back that was. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a slightly scrawled hand written letter, and began to read it silently to myself, for the millionth time. Reading it helped it seem more realistic, helped me come to terms with it.

**Dear Hermione, **

**I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I hate to do this to you, it's breaking my heart. But, please understand I have to leave. I need to help, I need to fight. So, you and Isadora can have safer lives. So, we can bring You-Know-Who to his downfall. I wish I didn't have to go. I know I promised you, so much. A wedding, a home of our own, a great life. But, it will have to wait. **

**Don't lose faith in me, baby. I am coming back. I will fight, so hard. So, I can return to you. I don't know when, but trust me. I'll never give up on you. **

**Don't forget me. I understand if you hate me after this. I understand if you want to run off and marry someone else. Heck! I even understand if you fall into the comforting arms of Draco Malfoy.**

**But, remember, I will always love you. **

**Fred.**

I sighed quietly, one last time. Then, folded the letter in half, and placed it on Isadora's bedside table.

Then I finally, left the room, and amazingly creeped silently down the normally creaky stair case. When I reached the bottom, I grabbed my coat from the hook by the front door. I fished my rusty key out of my pocket, and shoved it roughly into the keyhole. The door was stuck to the frame again, and I rammed into it with my shoulder. It suddenly gave way, and I fell through the hole. Straightening out my shirt, I gently closed the door behind me, and began to walk slowly along the dark street.

After I'd walked a few steps, a huge three story bus skidded to a halt in front of me.

'Fred Weasley?' A young cockney lad asked, sticking his head out of the bus door.

I nodded.

'I'll take your bags.' He said cheerfully, throwing my small case onto the nearly empty bus. He clambered on behind the bag. I turned one final time, looking back at my house. Then I climbed onto the bus, a single tear running down my pale freckled face.


	26. Return

**This is the last but one chapter, as this story is coming to an end. But, I hope you enjoy the next two chapters anyway. x**

The night was slowly getting darker, the once warm sun fading quickly behind the tall oak trees. It was slowly but surely plunging Willow Crescent into a blanket of darkness, and I shivered slightly as I exited the dark purple three storey bus. Suitcase in hand I began to walk slowly along the pavement, heading towards number 15. I noted how neat and tidy the whole street was, freshly mown grass in every front garden, an identical pristine white front door, small white picket fences and weed free paths, were the case at every single home.

I reached the last house in the small street, and took a deep breath. There was a black Mercedes parked in the driveway, and I looked at my reflection in the window. My hair was long and tangled, and I was in desperate need of a shave. My whole face and body was covered in scars and bruises, and I seriously needed a wash, but it would have to wait. I had to speak to Hermione first.

I marched confidently up the path and rapped sharply on the door three times. I heard a shout of 'Just a minute!' from the house.

A light flicked on, and the door swung open.

Hermione stood in the doorway, dressed in a black tailored trousers and a fitted white shirt. Her mousse coloured hair was piled up high on top of her head, but loose strands were falling out of the presumably once neat bun. She had bags around both of her eyes, and her mascara was a little smudged. Her feet were bare, and she had a pencil sticking out from behind her ear. But what caught my eye was the ring on her finger. Her engagement ring I'd given her sat on her finger proudly.

Her eyes widened greatly as she stared at me.

'Fred?' She said uncertainly. 'Is that you?'

I nodded, smiling weakly.

'Long time no see, huh?' I smiled.

She nodded meekly, and stepped further back into the house.

'I think you'd better come in.' She said, and with that she turned on her heel and marched along her hallway and into the kitchen.

I stepped in after her and shut the door. The house was huge, her hallway was painted cream with a beautiful brown canvas hanging from the wall. I followed Hermione into the kitchen. It was painted a light green, with matching ornaments, and cooking equipment on the perfectly polished work top. She gestured to a large dining table, and I sat down in a chair silently.

'Would you like tea or coffee, or something to drink?' Hermione offered, pulling mugs out of a cupboard.

'Tea would be great, thanks.' I replied, glancing around the room.

Children's drawings were stuck to the fridge door, and I smiled fondly.

Hermione pottered around in the cupboards for a while, and I sat in silence.

'It's good to see you, Hermione.' I finally say, breaking the silence.

I watched as her back tensed.

'After five years of no contact, no letters, no cards, no news, no updates, nothing, you just stroll in and all you can say is it's good to see you!' She shouted, turning to face me. 'Five years, Fred, of not knowing what was going on, not knowing if you were dead or not!'

'Hermione...' I began, but she cut me off.

'You left me alone, with a baby! I was only fifteen, Fred! I hadn't even finished school, I hadn't even done my NEWTS!' She cried. 'I had no job, no money, and my mother had kicked me out!'

'Hermione, you've got to understand that I did it for the greater good.'

'Ha! The greater good! I don't want to hear it Fred, charity starts at home! So does the greater good as far as I concerned. Hermione raged. 'You didn't once send me an owl in five years, Fred! What was I supposed to do, wait for you forever? Move on? What about your daughter, Isadora? Didn't you wonder what was happening to her?' Tears began to pool in her eyes, and I felt my heart drop. 'Didn't you care what her first words were, or what school she went to? What mischief she got up to, what pranks she pulled? You didn't even care enough to send a birthday card, on any of her birthdays. You've missed five years of her life, Fred.' Hermione paused. Then began talking again, more quietly and calmly this time. 'She used to ask where you were, all the time. She'd ask when you were coming home. She asked if it was her fault you'd gone away.' Her voice was full of hurt, anger and pain, and somehow it affected me more than her shouting ever could.

I felt terrible, physically sick. I'd abandoned my own daughter. I'd abandoned my fiancé, when she was only fifteen. I'd gone off to be all manly and fight, but I'd left my girlfriend alone to take care of a young child.

'Hermione...' I began again. But once more I was cut off.

'What about me, Fred? What about how it affected me?' She whispered, staring into my eyes.

'It hurt Fred, it hurt a lot when you left. Isadora stayed with your parents, until I came home for the holidays. I left school as soon as I'd finished my NEWT's. I didn't go back for my seventh year, though I desperately wanted to.' She confessed.

'But, I couldn't. I needed to support my family.' She paused, and I wondered what she was thinking about. 'Luna got me a job working for The Quibbler, as the paper was getting more popular. I worked there until I had enough money for a small flat in the rougher end of London. It was so difficult then, I barely had enough money to feed both Isadora and I. She was getting bullied at school because of her intelligence, and I was getting hassle from the neighbours and my landlord.' Hermione stared out of the window.

'I worked six days a week, 9 till 5. I'd floo to your mums, and drop Isadora off every morning, then floo back to pick her up at the end of the day. I barely ever saw my little girl, and I missed her first steps. On Sundays, the only days I had off, I'd have to go shopping and clean the flat, so I had barely any free time. Then...' She began. '...never mind.'

'But eventually after 2 years I got a job working for The Ministry of Magic, in the Financial department.' She said, finally looking away from the closed window. 'I handle all the finances for the whole Ministry. With that kind of money coming in, I bought this house, a car, and payed for the children to attend a private school...'

'Children?' I asked, interrupting. 'As in, plural?'

'Yes.' Hermione nodded. 'A lot changed after you left, Fred, you need to realise that.'

I stood there, looking at my fiancé dumbstruck. She had more than one child? Who's was it? I'd never imagined I'd return to a bigger family. But, I guess it was only to be expected, she was young, and attractive. She didn't know if I would ever return, I don't blame her. But I couldn't get my head around the thought that she may have had other relationships, she may have even gotten married!

Hermione interrupted my thoughts, by speaking softly but clearly.

'It's not what you think. Let me show you.'

'Kids!' She shouted, down the hall.

A series of shouts, bangs and footsteps could be heard.

Then suddenly three small children appeared in the doorway.

The tallest, I recognised as Isadora, she was the only girl. Her big brown eyes were identical to her mothers, and her curly ginger hair sat in messy ringlets on her shoulders. She was about six and a half, but looked so much younger in her pyjamas, and with chocolate smeared all around her mouth. She smiled, at her mother, and I noticed her two front teeth were missing.

Next to her stood two, identical boys. They had light blue eyes, and both had identical miscellaneous smiles. They looked about 4. As I looked more closely I realised they looked exactly like George and I, when we were younger. They looked towards me, and exchanged confused looks. But, then they turned their attention to Hermione.

'Ok, you three, bed.' She instructed.

The two boys stared to complain loudly.

'Don't start, boys.' Hermione said loudly and clearly, immediately quietening them. 'You can watch half an hour of a DVD, then I'll come and tuck you in.' She told them.

They all moved forward and gave their mum a tight hug and a sloppy kiss.

'And no scary films, Harry!' She called to the retreating figure.

She then turned back to face me, her smile fading, as she looked at my bewildered face.

'Three kids.' I spluttered. 'You have... three kids?'

'Yes.' Hermione replied crisply. 'I do.'

'But, when I left you only had Isadora!' I exclaimed.

'You remember the night you left? Well, that was the night that Harry and Ron were conceived.' She said raising her eyebrows. 'Their twins, and are a lot like you and George actually.' She mused.

I stood there for a few moments, working out the dates and finally sighed out loud. I'd just gained two kids.

Hermione smiled weakly before sitting down at the table opposite me. I sat silently watching her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, whilst I took it all in.

Then, I reached for Hermione's hand, holding it across the table.

'Hermione, I never stopped loving you. I thought about you every night, before I fell asleep. You were the reason I kept going, the reason I kept fighting. You and Isadora. I want to make things up to you...'

'Fred, stop.' She cut me off. 'You were away for years. It's going to take more than a few sweet words to go back to what we had. It's easy for you, to swan into a nice house, food on the table, a family.' She said. 'But it wasn't easy for me.'

A sharp pain exploded in my chest. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

'Hermione...' I interrupted. But, she wasn't having any of it.

'It's late Fred. We'll talk in the morning.' She mumbled, standing up, and shaking off my hand. 'I suggest you go to your mums tonight.'

With that, she walked down the hallway, and held the door open for me. After a few seconds I had to pull myself up, and shuffle down the corridor. As I passed Hermione my shoulder brushed hers, and I could swear she shivered, involuntarily.

'Goodnight.' I smiled weakly, trying to get some positive response from her. Hermione merely nodded, and gently shut the door in my face.

**I had to re-edit the last part of this because I accidentally switched POV's. Sorry for any confusion caused.**


	27. Decision

**OKAY SO I EDITED THIS LAST CHAPTER, BECAUSE I WROTE IT A WHILE AGO, AND CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT THE ENDING. SO, ENJOY!**

**Fred's POV:**

It was about five o'clock. As it was winter, it was already dark outside. But, that didn't matter. I apparated to the house I had visited last night, and walked up the path.

When I reached the door, I paused. I just wanted this to work out. I had missed Hermione so much. It was like I had left my whole life back in Britain when I was away.

I felt bad that I had left her and Isadora, and I felt bad that I had never known about Harry and Ron.

But, I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door opened.

Hermione beckoned me into the hallway, and I followed her in.

'So...' I said, after we had stood in silence for a while. 'Will you forgive me?'

After a pause of what seemed like forever, she replied.

'It's been five years Fred.' Hermione said softly. 'It was so hard. I didn't know if I could do it.'

'Are you still angry?' I asked her, my eyes full of fear.

'No.' She said shaking her head. 'I was angry, for a long time. But, not anymore. Now I'm just tired and wary.'

She smiled sadly.

'I promise Hermione, I'll never leave you again.' I whispered.

'I know.' She replied simply. 'But, i'm not ready to pick up where we left off.'

I stared at her, wondering what was going to come next.

'But i am ready to try again.' She smiled. 'Slowly, of course. But moving forward all the same.'

I felt the tears build up in my eyes, and I grinned like a maniac.

'Thank you, so much.' I sobbed.

With that, I pulled her in for a hug. When we broke apart, Hermione lightly kissed me lips.

'Ewwww.' I heard one of the kids complain.

I turned and faced the three kids I had never got to know, and I felt guilt wash over me.

However, I felt Hermione reach for my hand, and I squeezed it gratefully.

'Come on, kids.' She instructed. 'I have someone I want you to meet.'

With that, we followed them into the living room.

I hadn't felt that happy in five years. It was about time to be reunited I guess. And I was go glad that I was finally home.

**THE END**

**OKAY GUYS, I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE. I HONESTLY THOUGHT I HAD POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER! BUT, IT'S UP NOW. SO, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. I'M SAD IT'S REALLY OVER NOW, BUT REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED ETC. I REALLY APRECIATE IT!**


End file.
